KaitouPuri: Tsubame
by UmiHoshi
Summary: London 1940. At the borderline of the war, a swallow flies through the sky, with a young reporter following his every step. Perfect pair TezukaXFuji . slight YayuuXNiou , Fuji & Atobe and Fuji & Yuuta.
1. 1st Flight: Meeting under the Moonlight

_February 12th 1955, Lundy_

_second press_

_Where should I begin with this story?_

_I, of all people, should know it best, no?_

_For this is my story. The story of a simple reporter and an unforgettable meeting._

_If I tell you the name of phantom thief the Swallow, I don't doubt some of you might remember that name. Though I will not be as vain as to believe that the real story will ring a bell immediately._

_Actually, I believe that there are only few who know the truth. For instance, no one these days recalls that his true name was 'Tsubame'. For both he and I were Japanese. Something no longer very acceptable in the London of these days._

_But I'm drifting off. Let's start at the start. It should be a little longer then 15 years ago._

_The day where a young reporter met a phantom thief._

* * *

**Meeting under the moonlight.**

_January 6th 1940, London_

"Tezuka!" a heavy voice shrieked. Said person was sitting behind a desk, his pen in his mouth, staring at a halve full paper. His gaze moved to the door as he recognized the voice.

"Sanada...?" The man in the door opening looked somewhat excited for his normal doing. He slammed on the desk.

"The Big Ben. I want you on the scene! Hurry up." He practically pushed Tezuka out of his office.

Not quite knowing what his superior was talking about, Tezuka just let the man push pen, paper and camera in his hands. "err... I see. I'll go then."

A little out of his routine because of Sanada, Tezuka grabbed his coat.

Something going on at the Big Ben? Tezuka didn't expect much out of it. After all, there were far more important things going on in the world right now. There was war. Germany has had free game, because of the appeasement politics of both England and France. But it had gone too far and since September, the war was declared.

He doubt that the Big Ben had any connection to these important events. Perhaps the reconstruction was finished, because of the fire in October 1934?

But as he arrived at the scene, he saw a large amount of police officers. A little surprised, Tezuka tried to converse with one of them. But only to be told to go away.

Tezuka noticed that it was not the Big Ben that was of concern, but rather, a small museum located next to it. What could have happened? Perhaps a murder scene...

As a reporter, it was very unlikely for Tezuka to give up, and so, he searched for an entrance into the building.

With little trouble, he managed to work his way up on an unsurveillanced fire case.

* * *

Inside, it was damp and pitch black. An outage?

He heard ruckus outside. Had something happened?

'The tower!' he heard.

Dang it! He should have staid focussed on the tower after all!

He made way for the door, but it proved to be quite a task in the darkness. It was already late and the only place to enlighten the area was a window.

Tezuka moved towards it, to open it's curtains.

But as he wished to do so, the window blew open on it's own. A strong gust of wind entered, making Tezuka pinch his eyes. It was cold. But somehow, the wind felt very soft as well. Like it was somehow... Predicting something...

"My..." He heard from behind him. Tezuka froze to the ground. He was not alone anymore.

But the sound of the voice was not hostile. It wasn't a police member either. But it send shivers down his spine.

"It seems you're not part of the police. Sightseeing?" Tezuka dared to turn his head. In the dusk of the moonlight he could notice a figure. It was perhaps nothing more but a youngster in his eyes, judging on his hight and shape. But Tezuka could detect a long black cape and a white mask which he hid his face with.

"If you're not with the police, would you be so kind as to stand slightly closer to the door? I'm a little busy." Indeed, the boy seemed to be fussing with a lock of what seemed a safe.

"Who... are you?" Tezuka dared to ask. He could hear a small chuckle.

"You came here, not knowing? My my, quite interesting." A soft click was heard and the boy opened the safe. Inside where many things, seemingly of great value, judging on how they shimmered in the moonlight. There were also paintings.

But the boy took nothing more but a simple ring, not even seeming of much worth.

Without breaking much more sweat or bothering to even close the safe, he head back for the window.

"o-oi, wait!"

"Hn?" The boy turned his head to Tezuka. "Are you after all planning on stopping me," he glanced at the camera, ", Reporter-san?"

"No.. err... I... who are you?" Tezuka just repeated.

He smirked and jumped on the window-frame. "Have you... ever heard what a phantom thief is?" He asked him.

Tezuka was in a daze. He couldn't answer him. He weakly managed to press the button of the camera, mostly out of instinct. His aim couldn't be more off... But perhaps he'd have some use to it later.

The thief smiled, seeing as to how perplexed Tezuka was and jumped out of the window.

"There he is! After him!" Tezuka heard faintly from outside. He could slightly feel his muscles working again. He head towards the emergency exit before the police would rush in and see him as a suspect.

* * *

What now? It was already late. Should he just head home?

But the adrenaline drove him back towards the office. He had to write. Write what has just happened.

He had the keys, so he got himself inside easily. It was harder to find the light button. Seeing as to how dark the office was, he felt another chill.

It had been so thrilling to stand eye in eye with a thief. Anything could have happened in that dark room. He didn't seem to have been armed and the boy had even looked quite relaxed... But you never know.

Tezuka sat behind his desk, uneasily biting his pen. He considered what he could and could not write. After all, if he wrote too much, he'd be suspicious of being his cohort.

Tezuka kicked underneath his desk, slightly frustrated. But what he kicked didn't feel like the wall.

"Puri."

"n-Niou! Were you sleeping underneath my desk again!" Tezuka shot backwards. The sleepy face of one of the editors appeared from underneath the desk.

"It's so much more comfortable then mine or Yagyuu's... Back from the scene? How was it?"

"ah...that's err..."

Niou grinned. "You've seen him, huh?"

Tezuka moved back to the desk, leaning both his elbows on it. "Just who was that? He claimed to be a phantom thief, but..."

Niou sat on the desk. "Kaitou Tsubame... Up until now, he's made a move 3 times. Every time he did so, he has left a notice at the police with time and date, yet they couldn't catch 'im. His intentions aren't really all that clear. I guess he's just a plain thief like all the other bunch... but he's a damned good one."

On that moment, the other editor, Yagyuu, entered. "Niou-kun!" as he saw Tezuka, he frowned a little troubled. "Tezuka-kun... Has he caused you any trouble again?"

"ah, no, not really... this time..."

Yagyuu pushed his hand against the back of Niou's head and made him bow along with himself. "I apologize for him being an idiot."

"ah... That's alright." Tezuka frowned.

"We'll be taking our leave. Please take good care of yourself, Tezuka-kun." Yagyuu shoved Niou out of the room.

Tezuka stared back at the empty sheet of paper in front of him.

"Tsubame..." he mumbled.

He took his pen and wrote:

_'__**Swallow's Flight.**_

_January 6th 1940, London_

_At the clock tower of Westminster, at a little past 20:00, he was spotted. The great thief Tsubame who has yet to fail his ambitions. -'_


	2. 2nd Flight: Starting the Chase

**Starting the chase**

_January 7th 1940, London_

The London Times came out freshly this morning. Within it was Tezuka's article. Perhaps not on the front page, but it had a fair amount of space on the second page. Tezuka received a friendly pat on the back by Yagyuu and a 'V' from Niou. Sanada was also very contempt about his work.

"Good job, Tezuka."

"It wasn't that wonderful, sir." Tezuka grunted. He hadn't slept well and he wasn't able to write as much as he had wanted.

"No need to be modest, Tezuka. In fact, I had a talk with the director."

"With Yukimura-san? Is his health alright to work?"

Sanada paused over the painful subject, then laughed it off. "Yukimura is just fine, he won't die so easily!" Sanada's words had no strength to them, though.

He slapped Tezuka on the shoulder. "He asked me to put you on the case, Tezuka. You'll be following Tsubame's every footstep from now on."

Tezuka stared at Sanada. "Are you serious?...I mean, it would be convenient to have work for as long as he's on the move, but... I'm not all that keen on thieves. He might be flashy, but stealing is wrong."

"It pulls attention, so we shouldn't complain too much. Weather you agree with his methods or not doesn't really matter, right? It'll help you stay objective, even. I'm sure I can leave this in your hands, Tezuka. Good luck." Sanada left before Tezuka could bring anything into it.

* * *

Tezuka sighed, cursing himself for being timid on a moment like this.

He got up from his chair and grabbed his camera. He left his office and walked to a grande massive white door. He knocked it.

"Inui?" It was silent for a while. Then, the door slowly creaked open and a pair of glasses showed themselves from within the darkness of the room.

"How may I help you?" Inui's solemn voice sounded. Tezuka wondered if Inui would have had the choice between developing pictures or being an undertaker.

"Can you develop this picture?" Tezuka handed the camera to the fellow bespectacled man.

"Roger that." And he disappeared behind the door again.

The picture would be fine for now, but Tezuka felt a little uncomfortable, having to check deeper into this case. Where to start?

Niou had told him that last night was Tsubame's 3rd strike. Tezuka decided to grab the phone and dialled for the police office.

A rather nervous man under the name of Syuichirou Oishi took the phone.

"I'm sorry, that information is restricted." He said in a high pitch, after hearing Tezuka's demand.

Tezuka grunted, annoyed.

"Alright alright, I'll tell!" Oishi yelped.

A frown appeared on Tezuka's face. That had been easy...

And so, Oishi started telling him about the previous 2 cases. He also promised to mail a copy of the notices.

As Tezuka waited for both the picture and the notices, he browsed through the archives of the Times. It seems that Tsubame is a man of tricks. All cases also show that he is only aimed at one piece and leaves the rest of the art and value for what it is.

When Tezuka got the notices in, he also find out that, accept for the time and date, he talks in riddles over what he shall steal.

Inui's picture came in a day after, but it really did seem like Tezuka hadn't aimed very well. It had quite an amount of motion blur as well.

He sighed and threw the file-work on his desk. It seems that he had hit a dead track and could now only wait for Tsubame to strike again.

But then, his eyes fell on the notice once more.

Something seemed odd, and yet familiar to them.

He stared at it for a while, wondering what it could possibly be. Then, he saw a paper with his own writing. Comparing them, he noticed some strange resemblance... Could it perhaps be-...?

Tezuka got up and grabbed his coat.

"Is there somewhere you're heading for, Tezuka-kun?" Yagyuu asked as he passed him.

"Ah... The university."

* * *

Arriving there, Tezuka talked his way into the archives. Eventually, he found what he had been searching for. But it gave him a soar look on his face.

The amount of people who had studied writing Roman from Kanji was to be neglected. And most of them would be over 40 years by now, with one exclusion: Himself.

Tezuka sighed and head back for the office. From there, he called to other universities within England. Still no luck. Perhaps he should give up on it. He could have learned abroad...

It was finally a dead end. Or so he believed, until Niou came in as Tezuka had returned to the office.

"A love letter came in for you, Tezuka-sempai." he chirped.

"Love...letter?" Tezuka frowned. Niou smacked a small piece of paper on the desk and skipped off. Tezuka recognized the piece of paper:

Tsubame's notice.

* * *

_January 14th 1940, London_

The museum where Tsubame would strike was a well known museum. And all attention was placed on the pride of the vicinity: a portrait of queen Elizabeth I. The surveillance on the painting had tripled, 4 guards were stationed around it. No one would be able to get within a radius of 2 meter.

But Tezuka also noticed that aside from guards, there were surprisingly many spectators along with it. Perhaps people who wished to see the portrait a last time...

Concerning that, some of the museum staff looked quite satisfied. Tsubame was like a free advertisement.

The large crowd managed to push Tezuka to the back of the group. A little helpless, he just stood there.

Then, his eyes fell on another person, standing away from the crowd.

It was a young man, perhaps a few years younger then Tezuka. He was not very impressed by the crowd and was eyeing a ring inside a vitrine. His narrowed eyes showed that he was keen on detail.

Time was passing by. It was 16:00. Luck was against Tsubame. It was pouring outside, so from his wet footsteps, he would be easy to follow. Also, the crowd would hinder him. The police was confident.

Then, the moment came.

An outage, similar to previous time.

People panicked. Tezuka realized that the police had been wrong. The rain clouds would make it impossible for much sunlight to lighten the place. And rather then Tsubame, the crowd was giving the guards and police a hard time.

The outage didn't last very long though. Perhaps only 3 minutes had passed.

The lights were back on again and to everyone's surprise, the painting was still perfectly in place.

Among the ruckus, a scream was heard. A young woman point towards the wall. The beautiful jewel pendant which would have supposed to be there was replaced with a notice:

_'Every art is of equal value._

_Your arrogance came with a high price._

_Kaitou Tsubame'_

From outside as well, shouting was heard. 'Tsubame! Over there!' Was to be heard.

Rather then along with the pushing crowd, Tezuka rushed to a nearby window. From the second floor he indeed saw, in the sky, Tsubame was flying a glider. Tezuka grabbed his camera.

But the moment Tezuka made his picture, he also heard a gunshot. One of the agents had grabbed his gun to shoot the glider down.

But... Was it only the glider hit?


	3. 3rd Flight: Bird from the Sky

**Bird from the sky**

_January 14th 1940, London_

Tezuka had seen it happen clearly. From his location, he hoped he had been the only one. But where to go from now?

Again, Tezuka took the fire case, wondering if this pattern would someday get him into trouble.

He had a fair idea of where Tsubame might have fallen down. Working his way through the rain, he tried to leave the scene unnoticed.

From there, he head towards the Tower bridge.

Looking left and right, Tezuka felt a certain rush in his chest. He had only seen the thief in action twice, but knowing he might be wounded made Tezuka feel uneasy.

Tezuka ran. Not exactly knowing where to head for, as long as it was a clue to Tsubame's location and wellbeing.

After not too long, he found it, to his distress: a trail of blood.

Following, he walked parallel to the shore. 'What if he had fallen into the water?' was the thought that crept Tezuka's mind.

He grunted in stress. The trail had stopped. From here on, he couldn't follow. Then again, neither could the police if they'd come here. But Tezuka was almost certain that Tsubame was wounded, which was frustrating.

There was no use but to give up. Tezuka decided to head home. In deep thought, his feet made him drag forward. Something broke his thought though.

for a short moment, a sudden pressing warm thing against his chest and a soft 'hmpf!'

Tezuka realized he had bumped into someone.

"Err.. my apolo-..." Tezuka stopped himself and eyed the person in front of him.

"Ah! no, I'm sorry. It was my fault." The boy rubbed his front head, which he had bumped.

"You're...from before.." Tezuka recalled. The boy he had seen in the museum...

Why had it struck him as odd back then? It wasn't very unnatural for someone to spectate art. And if it's someone not very interested in Tsubame, all the more.

Besides, the ring the boy had been watching wasn't the item which was stolen.

"erm... have we met?" The boy looked a little troubled. He was frail and petite for a male. The narrowed eyes he had before were now more open. Penetrating blue. His face was pretty female too. Tezuka couldn't deny that he had mistaken him for a woman, back at the museum. Though a little embarrassing, Tezuka found he looked quite charming, despite looking like a drowned cat in the rain.

"ah...at the mu-" Tezuka noticed that the boy hadn't much attention to him, though.

He pointed at the camera around Tezuka's neck.

"Sightseeing?" the boy smiled.

Something snapped in the back of Tezuka's head. He couldn't quite place it though.

"Ah... erm, can I?" Tezuka held the camera up.

"Hn? Sure, why not?" The boy showed a charming smile.

Tezuka aimed. watching the boy through the lens, he seemed... well, Tezuka didn't quite know what to think of it, but he decided it was better not to forget him.

He took the picture and smiled satisfied.

"I'll be taking you along to Swiss." Tezuka mumbled to him.

"I see. That's nice." The boy clasped his hands. "Well, if you don't mind me. Good luck in Swiss." The boy turned off and left.

* * *

Maybe Tezuka just wasn't too well cut for this work. He was starting to see things.

Yagyuu was so kind as to offer him a towel as he returned to the office. He sat behind his desk and stared at the ceiling.

"Puri?" It sounded from the window.

"Hello, Niou. This is the 3rd floor and it's pouring, you are aware?"

"Yeah I know. What happened? You look sore." Niou climbed in.

Tezuka sighed. "To be honest, I don't really know."

"Something happened at the scene?" Niou fussed with a plant on Tezuka's desk, watering it with a wet sleeve. Yagyuu entered the office as well, wondering how Tezuka was doing.

"Hnn... Perhaps it's because I let my guard down."

"uh?" Niou and Yagyuu stared at each other.

"Yagyuu, can you pass me that note?"

"Very well..." Yagyuu did as told. He grabbed Niou by the neck and dragged him along. "We won't bother you..."

* * *

Tezuka dialed the phone number written on the note as he got home. Again, the nervous Oishi took the phone.

"I'm Tezuka from the daily Times. I wish to talk to the agent who shot a gun at tonights scene."

"wah! err... I-I can't let you-"

"hn?" Tezuka grunted.

"alright! I'll get him for you."

If only all people were as easy as Oishi, Tezuka thought.

After waiting for a while, a man with a laid back voice took the phone. he introduced himself as Oshitari Yuushi.

He asked about the scene. Oshitari was a lot less easy then Oishi had been though. Tezuka had to press him.

Oshitari, in the end, explained him that he had tried to shoot the glider, rather then Tsubame himself. He didn't seem to be aware that he had hit Tsubame.

They also hadn't found him after Tsubame had land on the ground.

"Where did you learn to shoot so well, though? It almost seemed like you knew where he would be at that moment." Was it a conspiracy? Did Oshitari perhaps have a connection to Tsubame? Tezuka caught himself to be far more anticipating, considering Tsubame, then he had wanted.

Oshitari sighed, though. "Give me a break. I'm with the police. I'd be in trouble if I couldn't shoot like that..."

Tezuka admitted to himself that he had little knowledge of just how skilled a police agent should be with a gun. But Oshitari's aim, even though he had missed... it had been too good.

"Who had thought you to shoot so well, though?"

Oshitari grunted. "A man named Atobe Keigo. Can I go to bed now? it's past 3..."

Tezuka decided he'd better give up. He was very tired himself too.

But the name of Atobe... It rang a bell from somewhere.

* * *

Atobe Keigo was a very well respected man. He seemed to have his hands in many area's. sponsors, stockings, things like that. And to top it, a Japanese.

Hated for his nationality, but feared for his power.

It was a dead lead, though. What would a middle aged businessman have to do with a thief? Tezuka sat backwards in his chair. He tried to have a short nap, but it seemed to be tougher then usual. He felt like he was very close to the truth... but also like he was just circling around things.

He got up to go to the bathroom. Maybe a shower could clear his mind.

What were the puzzle pieces he had in his hands?

'Tsubame, a thief. He couldn't be older then 20. Probably Japanese origin, seeing from his handwriting. There's no record of him learning roman writing at an academy, though. And concluding from his handwriting only... a little too shabby, perhaps.

His thievery is aimed. He doesn't take more then he needs. Also, it seems he likes to show off, in a way. He struck only 5 times by now, but the population seems to be interested in him.

Then there was the note at the last robbery... 'Every art is of equal value'. Is he an art appreciator? Or was he just trying to insult the police?

Things that might or might not have to do with him: ...'

Tezuka's train of thoughts stopped for a moment.

That boy... was there a connection? Tezuka had just so happened to notice him, among many others. it was pure coincidence.

There was probably no chance of tracking him either, nor ever meeting him again.

* * *

He left the shower, gazing annoyed at the clock, telling him it was already close to 8 in the morning.

He heard something at the front door. Still rubbing his hair dry, he opened it.

On the floor was a newspaper. A local one, not the Times.

_**'Young girl challenges Tsubame.'**_


	4. 4th Flight: Cold Night

**Cold Night**

_January 15th 1940, London_

The house Tezuka entered reeked unpleasantly sweet. It was a large and old building. The house of OsakadaTomoka was clearly set to the liking of an adolescent lady.

And as Tezuka met Tomoka, he found out that she was indeed... adolescent.

"Kya! I just can't wait to finally meet Tsubame-sama! He's like my hero! I just can't wait!"

For 2 hours straight after that, she just kept on blabbing about everything and nothing. About how she had learned about Tsubame and that she had started a fanclub. How much she loves Tsubame. How he'd definitely fall in love with her when they meet. And so on, and so forth...

To be frank, Tezuka disliked types like her. There was no ending to her talking and no way to stop her from doing so. Also, pressing her for FALID information would be, softly expressed, annoying. He leaned backwards.

"err... may I ask... what is it you offered him to steal?"

"Nhehe..." She showed a pranking grin on her face. "That's a secret between Tsubame-sama and me."

"To be honest, I doubt someone like Tsubame would make time for you." He said with a slight attitude after the 100th 'Tsubame is so amazing'.

That hit quite a sensitive spot on Tomoka. "He'll come! He'll definitely come! Tsubame-sama would never leave a lady in trouble!"

"...In trouble?" Tezuka's attention was caught back.

Tomoka looked rather troubled for a moment. She had even fallen silent.

Tezuka wanted to thank the heavens for her finally shutting up, but this might be very important. A reason why Tsubame really had to come.

Tomoka bit her lip, then whispered: "Promise not to write about this, okay? Not before the robbery, at the least..."

Tezuka doubted, having to promise something before knowing the reason, but nodded in the end.

"3 years ago... A man called Hajime Mizuki had been pressuring my family.. We unknowingly ended up in financial debt to him, he made us owe him in dirty ways. And he was blackmailing my parents over various things I don't know off. In the end, the pressure became to much for my parents and they committed suicide. The blackmailing stopped, but the debt still had to be paid off. Among the belongings of which I had to distance myself of was a pendant... A dear memento to my late mother.

After time passed, my uncle helped me to regain fortune, but the pendant has always been bothered me.

And now, after 3 years, that same Mizuki dares to invite me to a party of his...

It outraged me and so... I longed for Tsubame-sama to save me."

Tezuka fell silent. He had mistaken in this poor child. She might still be a child, but she was pure of feelings.

"I take back what I said... I hope he'll come for you."

Tomoka's eyes shimmered thankfully. "I know! Mizuki said I could take people along if I want to! Why don't you come along as my bodyguard, mr. reporter? You seem reliable." Well, at least she wasn't the type to hold grudges very easily.

Tezuka considered. "Will you be alright with that? It would be convenient from my side, but-"

She nodded. "Please come!"

Tezuka pulled a rather uncomfortable grimace, which could pass on for a smile. "I'll gladly except, then."

* * *

_February 4th 1940, London_

Tezuka checked his suit one last time in the grande hall, before entering the foyle. He only wore them on rare occasions. Tezuka believed they didn't look very well on him.

Then again, looking impressive wasn't important for this event. He'd just have to make sure he wouldn't catch much eye.

Next to him was a rather nervous lady Tomoka. She tapped her shoes on the marble floor. All this fame and fortune had gone over the backs of her parents and perhaps many more.

A little unusual, Tezuka offered her his arm. She took it eagerly, for support.

Slowly and gently, and a little nervous himself, he lead her inside the large foyle.

The first person to approach her made her back off. He was probably tonight's target, Hajime Mizuki.

She pulled a repulsed face when he went as far as to take her hand and plant his lips on it.

Tezuka pulled her backwards. "My excuses..." He attended Mizuki, holding Tomoka away from him.

"Ah, no, the pleasure is all mine. And who might this be?" Mizuki eyed Tezuka Skeptical.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu. I am lady Tomoka's guardian."

"I see... well, please enjoy yourselves." he turned on his heels and left them be.

Tomoka sighed relieved. "Thanks there... One more word from his mouth and I would have slapped him in the face."

"Please behave yourself, lady Tomoka. If all goes well, this will be your victory."

Tomoka fell silent.

"...The pendant he's wearing... He's just shamelessly showing off with my mother's pendant..."

Tezuka didn't quite know how to respond any more but a light pat on her back. If Tsubame would show up, it would be a hard task for him to-

"-It seems I've grown in so much wealth that others are trying to take advantage of it in dirty ways." Mizuki's voice ringed a few meter away from them. He was lightly chattering, as the centre of attention to a group of people.

"This morning, I received a notice from that ordinaire thief. What was his name again? Tsu- something... Tsuman? Tsukai?" (steal, boring, to get)

"Tsubame..." Tezuka heard himself say.

Mizuki glanced at him, disturbed in his bragging.

"Yes... something like that. Well, luck sure has to be with him. Who could steal something amidst a crowd like this? And even remove the item from my very own neck! The guts!" Mizuki's snarling laugh filled the room.

Tezuka could see Tomoka's hand cramp.

For now, all they could do was wait. But things were for the better. they now knew that Tsubame really would come.

Tezuka couldn't denny that he was a little bit anxious. He wanted to see Tsubame in action again. It'd also remove the uneasiness about Tsubame being wounded, from the last thievery.

"Tezuka-san... I'm going to take a little stroll..." Tomoka showed Tezuka a weak smile, then left.

Tezuka leaned against the wall and sighed. He wondered how Tsubame would strike this time. Another outage? But that way, how would he find Mizuki?

And how WOULD one steal something that a person is wearing? One would notice instantly.

Now that Tezuka thought about it, the last time Tsubame used an outage, it only took 3 minutes to steal what he wanted. How did he ignite the outage?

The clock struck 8 o'clock. Mizuki yelped by the false alarm. Tezuka grunted softly as a reply. This Mizuki was really a rather annoying man.

Everyone sighed in relieve that it had been a fluke, though.

But as everyone opened their eyes from the sigh, the room was pitch black and the window blew open.

* * *

All the guest in the room held their breaths. What was going to happen? Had Tsubame entered? Was he already among us?

Mizuki's high voice shrieked: "Close that damned window! What if he enters!"

Tezuka realized Tsubame had his fair advantage, considering Mizuki. There had been no need for anything to indicate where Mizuki would be standing, Tsubame knew Mizuki's yelling would betray his position.

"Mizuki-san, we've been around the window the entire time, no one entered!"

"Then hurry up and close it already! It's freezing cold too!"

Soon, the light returned. All eyes were on Mizuki and more important, the pendant... that was still there.


	5. 5th Flight: Justice

**Justice**

_February 4th 1940, London_

Had Tsubame failed? The pendant was clearly still there.

Mizuki chuckled in triumph.

"As expected, that filthy thief couldn't do a thing! And it can't be a fake, I recognize this pendant out of anywhere."

Tezuka doubted, but walked up to Mizuki. "may I see it for a second?"

Mizuki replied with a snobbish grunt. "And what if you're actually Tsubame, trying to steal it the moment you have it in your hands?"

"At that moment, your men can easily overpower me. And even if they can't, you've all seen my face." Tezuka held his reporters badge towards Mizuki as a conferment of his ID and a valid reason of wanting to see the pendant.

Mizuki doubted. "Very well, then. You'd better write a good article about my victory."

Tezuka took the pendant, while Mizuki was still wearing it. Checking it from all sides, it seemed to be the real thing...

...But what was this?

In a small corner, Tezuka noticed something. was it... a smiley? it was nothing more the 2 short scratches to the right and a long one slashed to the left.

No... it wasn't just some smiley. It was the Japanese hiragana for 'tsu'.

Tezuka let the pendant fall against Mizuki's chest again.

"errr... I believe it's the real thing..." Tezuka took his distance.

"See? See! That thief is just an amateur! He's no match for someone like me."

Mizuki just chattered on as Tezuka left the group of attention.

'Tomoka', passed through his mind. Where had she gone to?

Tezuka left for the restrooms. Searching for the little girl, he passed hallways. Then, he heard voices.

Closing in on them, he saw lady Tomoka. And with her was...

Tsubame.

He had kneeled on the ground and taken her hand. "I come to return what is rightfully yours, my lady." He gently kissed her hand and left the real pendant in her hand.

Tomoka stood frozen to the ground, flustered and red. Tsubame answered her blush with a smile and stood up. He then noticed Tezuka.

"My...a very good evening, reporter-san."

Tomoka noticed him as well. She escaped from her daze and waved at Tezuka.

"Mr. Tezuka! I got it back! Tsubame-sama got it back for me!" She squealed, as tears filled her happy eyes. Tezuka glanced at Tsubame.

"How did you do it?"

Tsubame's mouth curled into a charming smile. "Can you guess?"

Tezuka considered for a moment. "...The window...was it?"

Tsubame chuckled. "Correct. Cold metal fits better on a cold heart. a simple gust of wind was enough to turn the real pendant as cold as the fake one."

"a very clever trick, indeed..."

The look on Tsubame's face was somewhat... triumphant. Tezuka guessed he liked his ego stroked.

But looking at him, standing next to a very happy and thankful Tomoka... was he really such a bad person, despite stealing?

* * *

A loud noise was to be heard from the foyle. Tomoka looked up in distress.

"They must have found out!" she yelped.

Tsubame gave Tomoka a last pat on her shoulder, then left through the window, exchanging one last glance to Tezuka. "I hope we'll meet again, soon."

Tsubame had only just left when Mizuki and other guests along with him bursted in.

"How would you explain this, mr. reporter! You lied! this thing is false! It's not worth a penny!" Mizuki smacked the forgery on the floor.

Then, his eyes fell on Tomoka. And more importantly, the necklace in her hands.

"You... I could have known it was you! You were the one to send that thief after me! Still slobbering over your parents has made you mad! I'll ruin you too! Just like I ruined your parents!" various people had to keep Mizuki from attacking the scared Tomoka. Tezuka stepped in between them. "...Ruining her parents... could you tell us about that in detail, perhaps?"

Mizuki's eyes enlarged. "You witch! This was all in your plan, wasn't it! You'll pay for this! You'll pay!" He kept yelling towards Tomoka as people dragged him away.

* * *

"...are you alright now?" Tezuka carefully dared to asked as he escorted Tomoka back home.

"I'm...still a little shaken..."

"Don't worry. I don't doubt he'll be arrested for the things he did... You don't have to fear him anymore."

Tomoka shook her head. "I'm already happy with this. It feels like I can move on... Thank you, mr. Tezuka."

"err... I didn't do anything in particular..."

"hn hn..." She shook her head again. "you did at least as much as Tsubame-sama did!"

"..." Tezuka smiled a little. it did him good to see that Tomoka was doing well. He thanked Tsubame in his heart.

"I know! I'm gonna make a club for Tsubame and you as a pair!"

Tezuka looked flustered. "p-please don't..."

* * *

_February 12th, London_

The week after was rather quiet. Tezuka had written his article and found out that Mizuki was indeed arrested.

But to Tezuka, it was yet another sit and wait moment.

At some point,Sanada called him over though.

"Tezuka..." He said. "I'm very satisfied about the work you've done lately. Your writing really touches our readers."

"It's not that amazing, sir." Tezuka answered modestly. Again this conversation? Tezuka wasn't very fond of compliments. Besides, the moment Sanada Genichirou started to give compliments, one could know that something was wrong.

"I've taken a look at the pictures you took, though..." See? there it was already...

"They're far below level, Tezuka. What were you doing?"

Tezuka sighed. "A professional thief isn't supposed to be caught in action to begin with, sir. This is the best I could do..."

"Well, maybe it's too much for you..."

Tezuka looked up at his boss. "You're... going to put me off of the case, sir?" Tezuka felt far more disappointed then he wanted.

Sanada was silent for a while, then he laughed. "Are you crazy? I'd be a fool to take you off of this one. I have a better idea." Sanada turned towards the door.

"Oi! you can come in!"

The door opened and a person came walking in. A person who made Tezuka's eyes enlarge.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance. I'm Fuji Syusuke."

Tezuka recognized the boy from the museum. The same he had met at Tower Bridge. That same boy stood in front of him, now. Was this still coincidence?

Sanada slapped the boy's shoulder. "From today on, Fuji will be your assistant in taking pictures. He's a genius with the camera. No need to worry about a thing now."

Tezuka realised he hadn't introduced himself yet. "err... I'm...Tezuka..." he mumbled.

"You two take your time to get to know each other, I'll be expecting good work from the both of you." Sanada left.

The boy named Fuji just stood in front of Tezuka, smiling. Tezuka didn't really know what to do. The boy probably wouldn't even recall him. Tezuka himself didn't quite know why he was still remembering that event.

"How was Swiss?" The boy asked him.

"err?" Tezuka, at first, didn't really understand what he was talking about.

But of course! He had taken a picture of him, saying he was sightseeing and going to Swiss...

"Ah! err... I didn't go yet..." Tezuka quickly replied.

"Oh, I see... must be nice to go there, with the mountains.."

"y..Yes..."

Sightseeing? Where did Tezuka hear that before? He tried to think back.

Sightseeing...Sightseeing...

_'It seems you're not part of the police. Sightseeing?'_

Tsubame! Tsubame had said so against him when they first met, hadn't he?

But no, wait... everyone can use that word. it's a very normal word.

But at the Tower Bridge, This Fuji Syusuke had left the scene even earlier then he had.

And the hight, approximate age, soft voice... they all could be a match.

Was it perhaps... Was Fuji Syusuke actually Tsubame?


	6. 6th Flight: Two

**Two**

_February 20th, London_

Tezuka had held his eyes closely on Fuji for the last 2 weeks. He didn't struck him as very unnatural. He was just a nice boy who was very good with a camera.

Was Tezuka thinking biased? Was it just that he wanted to know the truth?

Why would it bother him, anyway? It's the job of the police to find out about his identity, not that of a reporter. If Tsubame's identity would become known, Tezuka'd even lose the job of this case...

In the end, Tezuka just had to admit in defeat: He simply wanted to know more about Tsubame.

* * *

"Wahhh... This place sure is spacious." Fuji commented as they set foot in the st. Paul's cathedral. Tsubame would come today to steal a statue of the holy mother Maria. It was quite a pretty icon to look at, though it was small. The evening miss had just ended, so there were still some people around.

It wouldn't be very hard for Tsubame to enter an open place like this. Getting away would perhaps be tricky.

Fuji had taken his camera and was making pictures of the dome. Tezuka just left him be for a while and took a look around. It was a beautiful cathedral. Tezuka had to admit he wasn't all that interested in religion, so he had never entered one before. He was quite awed by the beauty.

Tezuka felt that he was more at ease since last case. It felt good to know that Tsubame hadn't been hurt very badly from the gunshot.

"Nah, Tezuka?" Fuji called him.

"hm?" Tezuka went over to him, joining him to stare at the dome.

"Just curious, what do you think will be Tsubame's tactic for this time? the most logic thing to do is to enter by a side entrance. But causing an outage will be though in here. What do you believe he'll do?"

Tezuka produced a short 'hmpf..' as he considered the question. "I'd see him be cheeky enough to enter through the front door..."

"Really so?" Fuji frowned, then smiled. "You sound quite confident. You seem to know a lot about Tsubame."

"Not really, it's just a stereotype..." Tezuka admitted to himself that that wasn't the truth, though.

"The front door, huh? That would be quite interesting. Well." Fuji clapped his hands together. "We'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

It seems like the police had arrived on the scene as well. And only after a little, Tezuka and Fuji could hear them calling out. "Tsubame's at the western tower!"

The 2 glanced at each other. "I'll go take a look. You keep an eye on the statue, okay?" Fuji said and left to where the ruckus was coming from.

'If this youth was really Tsubame, he had probably set up something to make it seem like Tsubame had appeared. It was not too unimaginable that Fuji had to run over and hide his trick.' So Tezuka thought to himself.

He hid himself on a stair, waiting for Tsubame to somewhere appear. Where is it he'll come from? A side entrance? From the ceiling? Maybe even from underground.

Tezuka heard footsteps. they were very clear within the acoustic building. Tezuka locked his eyes on the direction his ears told him to. And he couldn't believe his eyes.

Tsubame had actually appeared at the front entrance. He was actually at the place Tezuka had mentioned, as a joke. Was this still coincidence?

What guts did this man have!

It must be Fuji. It had to be Fuji! No one else had heard Tezuka mention the front entrance. Tezuka's heart pumped in his throat, knowing he had been so close around Tsubame for the past 2 weeks.

Tsubame casually paced towards the statue. The police was probably plenty distracted for him to do so.

What should Tezuka do? Should he confront him with it? Should he just stay where he was?

In the end, he decided to come out. He wanted to talk to Tsubame. He wanted to know.

But as he did, another figure entered the spacious hall. "Tezuka-sempai, Tsubame is-..." Fuji stopped in his tracks as he stood eye in eye with Tsubame.

Fuji.

Tsubame.

They were both in the same room...

* * *

"In the end, he got away..." Fuji mentioned as they were both walking over the streets of London.

"hm..." Was Tezuka's only reply.

"You don't seem very happy about it.."

"hm..." again.

"Well, at least we have a picture of him."

"hm.."

"...Tomorrow, it's going to hail little swallows."

"hm..."

"Tezuka."

Tezuka looked up. "err, yes?"

"How far away were you? Did something happen on the scene while I wasn't there?"

Tezuka felt a little uncomfortable, talking to the person next to him. "No... just that... never mind.."

Fuji sighed, then smiled. "Tsubame seems to be very important to you..."

"Not really..." Tezuka walked on.

"Well, he gives us work. That's enough to be interested in him..."

Tezuka glanced at Fuji. He wondered if he should test him one last time.

In the end, he asked him: "What do you think about Tsubame, now that you've seen him?"

Fuji was silent for a while. he then answered: "A thief is a thief. For London's security, he should be behind bars. I dislike him."

Tezuka grid his teeth. Can you say that much over your own alter ego? Tezuka had to admit that he had thought the same in the start... but going as far as to say he should be put behind bars...

Tezuka had seen them both in the same room. There was no turning around it. They were both there. And the answer Fuji had given had left a bitter taste in Tezuka's mouth. Right now, he didn't even want Fuji to be Tsubame...

* * *

They could both hear a car stop behind them. A man opened the door. Tezuka vaguely recalled seeing him from somewhere.

"Syu. Are you done with work yet?" The man asked.

"Ah, dad!" Fuji smiled and walked up to him. "Well then, Tezuka. I'll see you tomorrow." With a charming smile, Fuji entered the car.

That man... Tezuka had definitely seen him. Atobe Keigo, was his name...

He was Fuji's father?

* * *

"And? How was work?" Atobe asked his son, keeping his eyes on the road.

Fuji smiled. "Quite interesting. I enjoyed myself today."

"That's good." Atobe laughed. "Don't you dare screw up, huh, brat?"

"I won't, I won't." Fuji leaned his head on his wrist.

"How is that reporter of you doing?"

Fuji fell silent. Then, he smiled. "He is really interesting..."

"That so? Pfeh... Then that's just fine... But don't forget what your real goal is, alright?"

"Don't worry. I won't ever disappoint you."

Atobe laughed and moved an arm to the back to ruffle Fuji's hair.

"That's my boy! Go make me proud, kid. Then at least I have something to brag about when a party gets boring."

Fuji stared out of the window, smiling. It might not look it very much, but Fuji loved spending time with his father. It meant a lot to him.

"Here you go, brat." Atobe reached his arm to the back again, holding a piece of paper.

"Dad, I just came back..."

"Now don't complain. I really want this." Atobe chuckled.

"You always say that..." Fuji looked at the note, then smiled.

"mission understood."

* * *

To be honest, Tezuka was happy that Fuji hadn't come along back to the office. Tezuka was really not the person who'd enjoy other people's company.

And well... To be honest, Tezuka disliked him. They didn't seem to have much in common and he had something spoiled over him.

Knowing that he was the son of Atobe Keigo could explain that, though.

But why would someone like that go and work for the press? meh... The boy just likes taking pictures, Tezuka concluded.

"Te-zu-ka..." He heard right behind him.

"ah!" Tezuka backed off, crashing his head into Niou's.

"Puri. You've been more and more off with your mind lately, Tezuka." The white haired boy rubbed his head.

"I'm sorry... What is it you came for?"

Niou grinned, holding a piece of paper. "More love letters."

"Will you stop bringing it like that?" Tezuka grunted and snatched the piece of paper.

"Whut? It's pretty obvious by now that Tsu-sama has taken a personal interest in you..."

"I really don't see why..." Tezuka sat back and glared at the ceiling.

"Well, just wait and see..." Niou turned for the door.

"Nah, Niou..."

"Puri?" He turned his head back.

Tezuka glanced at the notice in his hand. "How do you get your hands on these all the time?"

Niou showed him a wicked smile. "The overstressed police officer."

Tezuka muffled a chuckle. "I see..."

As Niou left, Tezuka took a look at the notice.

_On Thursday the 29th of February, 17:00,_

_I'll steal the Grande portrait at Queen's road._

_Kaitou Tsubame._


	7. 7th Flight: Guilty Hands

**Guilty hands.**

_February 29th, London_

Tezuka took the choice of arriving at the land house earlier then the notice had mentioned. That way, he could perhaps learn a little better about the situation beforehand.

He tried telling himself that he wasn't going to crack Tsubame's plan, but... Well, he wanted to know, yes. Every case up until now had mysteries to everyone.

How did he enter? How did he leave? Basic things like that.

Fuji had tagged along, to Tezuka's disliking. There was not much of trust left for him.

Was he overreacting? Fuji had been free to say what he had wanted about the phantom thief. Actually, Tezuka might be in the wrong for trusting a thief so much.

Tezuka felt stupid for making such a big point out of it. But he couldn't really deny his own feelings.

For now, Fuji was his team mate. Tezuka would have disliked any team mate anyway, since he'd rather enjoy going his own way without restrain. But also as a team mate, he'll just have to live with it.

Fuji was walking ahead of him and rang the doorbell with quite little of restrain.

A man opened the door, quite largely build. He had a mean look on his face. Fuji didn't back off, though.

"We're here for the notice Phantom thief Tsubame has left. We're from the press."

The large man just glared back. It was quite a spectacular sight to see the large and intimidatingly glaring man against the small and cheeky Fuji.

"Teh... Like hell I care. We don't have time for you rats." The man wanted to close the door.

"How is the divorce coming along?" Fuji asked.

The man stopped and glared at Fuji again. How did Fuji know there was a divorce going on?

The young boy threw a cheeky smile towards Tezuka. for a short moment, he pressed against the base of his nose, as if adjusting glasses. Yagyuu? Or perhaps Inui...

In any case, Fuji hadn't been doing nothing ever since the notice had gotten in.

"Akutsu, who is it?" A girl approached from behind the man.

"Theh... just some annoying brats fro the press." Akutsu snarled.

The girl's face turned quite pale, but then replied: "I see, you must be here because of Tsubame. I'm Ann, please come inside."

* * *

The household was clean and bright. it was a beautiful mansion. but the sphere was nasty. Everyone seemed nervous.

"I don't believe Tsubame picked a very suitable situation." fuji whispered. Tezuka had to agree, though Tsubame couldn't have really known of this. tsk, again he was searching for things to righteous Tsubame...

Ann introduced them to the family. Her husband, Shiraishi Kuranosuke was a person, hnn... How should you describe him? At first glance, he didn't seem to be very unpleasant. But little things showed that he didn't think very highly of Ann.

"Whatever it is, I don't really care. I have things to do, so can you lead them around, Ann?" Were the only words heard from him before he left to his office.

Ann just nodded to her husbands wishes. He replied with something vague like 'ah.. Ecstasy'.

"m'am... may I ask what it is that happened?" Tezuka asked carefully. Ann just laughed a little. "My husband is always like this. Don't worry over it. In any case, I'll show you the painting Tsubame's after..." She didn't get the chance immediately, though.

"If one person, then why don't you just blame me, mom?" A boy stood in the door opening. He looked laid back and little cranky.

"Ah, Hiyoshi, don't say that!"

"It's fine, I understand what's going on by now." the boy shrugged.

Ann bit her lip. She called for Akutsu to escort her son. "Let's talk about these things later, neh?" She tried to smile it off. "The painting, the painting... err... please follow me.

Fuji was staring after the 2 men who left, it seemed that the butler Akutsu had caught his eye.

"Fuji?" Tezuka turned to the younger.

"hn? No, nothing." The boy smiled and paced towards the other.

* * *

"This is the painting. It's been in our family for the last 7 generations." Ann pointed them to a large portrait of a red haired sailor in a storm. Stealing a painting of that size, just how was Tsubame planning to do so?

"If you'll excuse me, though, I need to go and have a conversation with my husband about things." Ann left them aswell.

Tezuka sighed. "This household sure wasn't waiting for a visit..."

"hnrr... Something nasty is going on... or is going to happen..." Fuji replied.

"For now, Fuji... please keep an eye on what happens outside. I'll stay in the hall outside."

Fuji nodded and head for the door. "Tezuka..."

"Hnn?"

"Be careful..."

Tezuka paused for a moment, then nodded. "You too..."

* * *

About an hour passed in where Tezuka was alone. Tezuka hadn't enjoyed what happened at the mansion of Mizuki, but the sphere in here felt twice as worse.

'Something nasty is going to happen' is what fuji had said. Did it concern Tsubame? Was he in danger?

Tezuka hadn't went to the hall as he had told Fuji. rather, he was waiting in the room with the painting. Tezuka knew one thing: Where the item is, Tsubame will appear. He had send Fuji off outside, though. hnnr... it would increase the chances of seeing him if they spread out, but... Tezuka didn't really feel like Fuji interfering with Tsubame. He didn't trust him, he was to unpredictable. Besides, that way, Fuji could perhaps keep an eye on the family. And the police outside could keep an eye on him.

As the outage came, Tezuka felt anxious, but he stayed on his place, his eyes sharp on the door. And indeed, a figure appeared. Because of a small window and the pale moonlight, he saw it was Tsubame.

Tsubame however, did not head for the portrait. Rather, he seemed to be more interested in the spotlights who had been lighting the portrait. After going past every of them and removing something, he left.

Tezuka wanted to see what had happened to the lights, but he would have been blinded by the light had he been a little earlier. After that, there was no time to see what had happened. The painting was gone

and an icy scream filled the house.


	8. 8th Flight: Pointing Fingers

**Pointing fingers**

_March 1st, London_

Shiraishi Kuranosuke was found dead in his study, by his wife. He was hit on the head from behind by a blunt object. He had been killed somewhere between a quarter to 8 and 10 past 8.

The people who had last seen him were his wife Ann, son Hiyoshi, butler Akutsu Jin, reporter Tezuka Kunimitsu, photographer Fuji Syusuke... And the murderer.

For now, Tezuka and Fuji couldn't talk to the suspects yet. Both were also quite shocked over what happened. They seemed to be unrelated to the victim, so they were removed from the list of suspects. Something had happened which had upset Tezuka, though. The police had concluded that the prime suspect was...

Tsubame.

In silence, they had both just returned to the office.

* * *

"What do you believe has happened?" Fuji dared to ask after a while.

"The most logical thing is that someone in the house took advantage of the outage..." Tezuka had concluded. The idea of Tsubame committing a murder. tsk, propitious.

"I personally don't trust anyone in that house. They could have all done it."

"Do they have a motive for it?"

"hm.." Fuji nodded. "shiraishi wanted to deforce because he found out about something shocking. It appears to be that Hiyoshi is not their legitimate child, but the son of a man Ann is still seeing. Quite amazing how she had kept it hidden for so long. It also seems that Shiraishi owed money to Akutsu."

"You're quite shrewd for finding out this much..." Tezuka commented. Fuji took it as a compliment with a smile.

"What do you think about them suspecting Tsubame, though?" He asked.

Tezuka frowned. "There's no way it was him."

"Why not?"

Tezuka paused, staring at Fuji. "It's... obvious, isn't it? Tsubame's a thief, but not a murderer."

"How can you be sure? one crime can lead to the other..."

Did Fuji suspect Tsubame? His voice sounded like he was just playing the devil's lawyer... But it pissed Tezuka off.

"I saw Tsubame that night, it couldn't have been him."

Fuji frowned. "So you did see him?... still, he could have done the kill before he stole the portrait."

"He wouldn't have had enough time."

"Tsubame is a trickster, even if something seems impossible to us, he could have simply used a trick."

Fuji's point seemed valid, still.

"He had no motive. Why would he want to kill him?"

"We don't know if he had a motive. the sphere was incredibly tense, you noticed aswell. It's not unimaginable for them to be involved with him."

"That sphere could also be there because it was a predetermined murder." Tezuka was starting to lose his patience. Just what was Fuji playing at? Did he hate Tsubame for some reason to image him as a potential murderer?

"Either way, Tsubame was there, everyone was nervous. It's quite clear why he's the prime suspect."

Tezuka's blood was boiling. Tsubame was NOT a murderer! Tezuka knew he wasn't like that! he did't know why, he didn't know how to explain it... But Tezuka couldn't believe that the same gentle person who had helped a little girl to be a cold murderer.

Tezuka... didn't want him to be like that.

"Forget it..." Tezuka turned off.

"Eh? Tezuka?" Fuji looked a little perplexed.

"If you don't want to believe it, I don't care..."

Fuji smiled a little nervously. "I was just saying that we shouldn't exclude the possibility..."

Tezuka turned back. his eyes were fired up. "I'll prove you're wrong. I'll prove you it wasn't Tsubame." With that, he left the office, nearly knocking Yagyuu, who had just wanted to enter, over.

Fuji stared after Tezuka, in quite disbelieve.

"Fuji-kun, are you alright?" Yagyuu asked him a little worried.

Fuji didn't answer. He was just staring.

Then, he smiled. "Neh, Yagyuu..."

"Yes?"

"Is Tezuka always this passionate?" Fuji's glance didn't leave the door.

Yagyuu considered. "Rarely ever. Usually he's just calm and collected... why?"

Fuji just grinned. "...how interesting.."

* * *

_March 4th, London_

Tezuka finally had the chance to question the family. The police hadn't found anything and so everyone was still free to move around as they wanted.

Fuji didn't went along with Tezuka, though. To be honest, he was very pissed aswell. He decided to move around on his own.

Tezuka was questioning Ann and Hiyoshi, while Fuji was checking outside, around the house. Fuji himself was also quite determined to find something before Tezuka would. What happened a few days ago was just plain rude.

'I didn't even had the chance to celebrate my birthday because of this case...' he just pouted to himself. Then, through the window, he noticed Akutsu going into Shiraishi's office. What did Akutsu have to do there?

Fuji moved around the building, to the window of Shiraishi's office. From there, he saw Akutsu fussing in a few drawers. He was searching for something.

Fuji didn't doubt a moment. This could be important evidence. He took his camera and took a picture of Akutsu as he was focussed on the drawers. Akutsu was a sharp man, though. He turned and Fuji was scared that he had been spotted. But from within the house, a large bang was heard. Akutsu's attention shoot away from Fuji, as Fuji hurried out of sight.

Something had happened within the house. Fuji had to think fast. If Akutsu had spotted him, it'd be dangerous to go inside...

But Tezuka was there. What if something had happened?

In the end, Fuji did decide to go inside. He sat foot for the room where Tezuka should be, but...

It seemed that the police had still been in the area. and as hawks, they had dived onto their prey, the loud bang from before.

Fuji could only trow a quick glance inside. and what he saw shocked him unimaginably.

On the floor, there was Ann. a pool of blood surrounding her.

A little away from her was Hiyoshi, knocked over a chair.

And in the midst of both was Tezuka... holding a still smoking gun.


	9. 9th flight: Into Deep

**Into deep**

_March 5th, London_

"I didn't do it..."

Fuji sighed. "Yes, I know at least that much..."

Tezuka's interrogation had went on the entire previous night. He hadn't been able to do anything against the offences. The moment the police of this time has their eyes set on someone, they would hardly ever remove their suspicion off of anyone.

"What is it that happened yesterday?"

Tezuka stared at the ground. Having to repeat the story over and over last night, he honestly didn't feel like telling it again.

Fuji pressed him to do so in the end, though.

"I was alone with the wife and son. When I was questioning Ann, it seemed that something was triggered inside of Hiyoshi.

He pulled the gun and shot his mother. When I realised what had happened, I tried to disarm Hiyoshi.

We struggled and I ended up hitting his head against a shelve, while taking hold of the gun.

That's when the police came in..."

Fuji bit his lip. "What idiot goes and fight an armed man? you're lucky you've only got arrested, in stead of losing your life!"

Tezuka looked down. Fuji didn't quite keep account of the adrenaline rush of that moment... or did he?

"What did the forensics say?"

Tezuka sighed. "The fingerprints came out... only mine were visible. And a few wiped ones, claimed to be mine..."

"On another account, how do you think Tsubame stole the painting in such a short time?" Fuji changed subjects.

"ahh... I went to check back at the scene, before I spoke to Ann and Hiyoshi. On the lamps, I could find some kind of glue. I think that Tsubame used some kind of transparent image to paste on them. The moment the light goes on, a mirage is created. Since he pasted them on several lamps in a certain angle, it added dimension too it and because no one was allowed to come close, out of suspicion, no one would notice it was just a projection."

"ehhhh... You figured Tsubame's trick out pretty well..."

"hmpf... I think you would have guessed it too..."

Someone entered the room on that moment.

"Sorry Syu, visit hour's over." Tezuka recognized the laid back voice of Oshitari Yuushi.

"You know him?" He asked.

"hn, he's a friend of my father." Fuji turned to Oshitari. "Ah, I'm almost done."

Tezuka pulled a grimace.

"You know what's worst of it all?

They believe I'm Tsubame..."

Tezuka could swear he saw Fuji's eyes enlarge for a little.

"...in any case, don't fret. I'm sure Sanada-san can arrange you a good attorney."

Fuji got up and left.

Tezuka frowned... Was Fuji really not-...?

* * *

Fuji returned to the office and sat down at Tezuka's desk, smacking the newest 'Tsubame is a murderer?' tabloid on it, which he found on the doorstep along the way.

He hoped to find some conclusive evidence by roaming into Tezuka's drawers.

No luck, though. A man like Tezuka would take vital information home, rather then to let it linger around at work. There was no way for Fuji being able of retrieving it from there... unless...

"Yo, Fuji." His white haired college chirped from the door opening.

"I'm a little busy now, Niou. I'm sure you can figure why."

"Well, just watch and see. They found something interesting at the police, but dunno what to do with it. I'm sure you'll be able to tie the knots, though."

Fuji took the little card Niou was holding to him, which had the phone number of a police officer called Oishi Syuichirou on it.

As Niou left, Fuji dialled the number.

The same nervous officer Tezuka had been talking to picked the phone.

Fuji tried to explain the situation, but Oishi refused to tell anything.

Fuji growled. This man is annoying.

Oishi yelped because of the growl. "Alright alright, I'll tell!"

Fuji frowned and repeated Tezuka's thoughts of 'That was easy'.

"You see, we found struggle marks on the body of Hiyoshi. They must have indeed fought together. But Hiyoshi tells that he was trying to stop Tezuka from shooting his mother."

"Where is it that you found the marks?"

"a-Ah. That was... his upper chest, just beneath his neck and his wrists."

"..."

More, Oishi couldn't tell him. His phone was taken away and Fuji could hear the deep voice of Oshitari.

"Sorry, more info's classified. Who is this anyway?"

Fuji fell silent for a while.

"It's me..."

"Oh? You again, Syusuke? How do you keep on getting' yourself into this kind of trouble? Your dad won't quit about it if you get too involved." Oshitari sighed over the rash young boy. "Can you and Yuuta go any more different?"

Fuji smiled. "How is Yuuta doing?"

"Still alive. He's working his way up on getting the Tsubame case."

Fuji frowned. "Yuuta is really to be admired..."

"He sure is. He's more responsible then you are, lad."

"Say hi to him when you see him again, okay?"

"You can go and say so yourself, he'll be at the court over your friend."

"We're... not really friends. He's my college." Fuji sounded a little sad. He liked Tezuka, but it didn't seemed to be answered.

"Well, either way, I assume you'll be goin'... Take care, huh? We don't want stuff to repeat."

Fuji paused. "That won't happen... I'm in good hands with father now..."

"That so? That'd man'd take abuse of his own child if he'd had the chance..."

"Everything I do has been my own choice. It has nothing to do with my dad."

"...well, if you say so. give him a good punch in the stomach from me, nah? ho nah, see you later."

* * *

_March 6th, London_

It was still early in the morning but Tezuka was already, or rather 'still', awake.

Outside, he could hear a ruckus. Quite a loud one.

He walked to his door and had the luck that Oshitari was just passing by. on the contraries of his colleges, he had quite a relaxed pace.

"Oshitari-san, what happened?"

"hn? Seems like Syusuke's started a city chase together with Hiyoshi. Reason's still unknown..."

"Fuji is..."

Oshitari opened Tezuka's cell. "Come along, maybe you can calm him down..."

"ah..."

Together, they headed for the place where the 2 teens had last been spotted.

It seemed that they ran down the Battersea park road, towards Vauxhall. The police had lost track of them, though.

Tezuka let his eyes flash from left to right, in search for his college. If Hiyoshi'd have hold of another weapon, Fuji'd be in great danger.

Then, he saw them, running across the Vauxhall bridge road. Fuji had caught up to Hiyoshi. they were struggling.

Tezuka got himself free from Oshitari's sight and rushed in their direction.

He was already to late though.

Both boys met the edge of the bridge and tumbled over. A large splash followed.

"Fuji!"


	10. 10th flight: Past Events

**Past events**

_March 6th, London_

Fuji sat on the shore of the Thymes. soaked, cold, shivering. They had also picked Hiyoshi out of it. He was explaining what had happened.

For now, the police had their hands full on the son of the murdered parents and Fuji just sat against Tezuka, panting from the run.

"Why did you go and do such a thing?" Tezuka was quite angry. Fuji had told him not to be rash, but look who's talking...

"I...I tried to... get you declared... innocent..." Fuji panted.

"..." Tezuka sighed. "What happened?"

"that is...well..."

* * *

"So what is it you're here for? I'm a little busy. Both my parents died, you know?"

"Don't worry, it's just a short interview for us to stay up to date."

Hiyoshi sighed, sitting back.

"I've heard there was quite a struggle when your mother was murdered." Fuji noted things down on a paper carefully.

"Ah... It was my mother who was shot, after all. I couldn't just sit and wait. What if that freaked turned his gun to me, too?"

"I see... I was told it left some nasty bruises on you."

"Ah... on my neck and wrist..."

Fuji fell silent.

Then, in a sweet voice he asked: "But that's weird... Why would they be around your wrist?"

"How do you mean?"

Fuji stood up. "Did you know that there are 2 ways to disarm a person of an item?"

"I don't see how that's-"

"Ow, but it's very relevant. You see, the smartest move to make is to get yourself behind a person and grab him underneath the arms."

"So?"

"The other way, however, would count if the person holding said item would stand behind you. Grabbing him from behind would prove to be difficult. So instead, you press your hand against someone's throat to make them back off and grab hold of someone's wrist."

Hiyoshi seemed to lose his patience. "So what? It's not very unnatural to grab someone's wrist."

"It is... unless you want to take something from someone's hand."

Hiyoshi felt silent.

"...That's not true. He grabbed me to restrain me!"

"How could he? He'd at least need 2 free hands. one for your neck, the other for your wrist. But he didn't had both hands, since he was holding a gun. How is that possible? Only on one way: He wasn't holding the gun, but you were!" Fuji had him cornered. This could be the only logic assumption. But just this evidence wasn't what Fuji wanted. No, what more-

He could see something snap in Hiyoshi's eyes.

"...So what?... So what if it was me?"

"Excuse me?"

"You have no clue what happened. You don't know what it's like when your dad simply declines you out of his life all of a sudden. We had so many plans together! But he found out I wasn't his child and so he started to hate me."

Fuji fell silent. "Don't worry... I know just how complicated a parent's love is..."

"I wasn't even aiming at him! It was her I wanted to have dead!"

"So you killed Ann aswell..."

"What are you going to do about it? It's your word against mine. And the pathetic little evidence you have can be easily overthrown by my lawyer."

"..." -click- "...I doubt about that." Fuji held a small device in front of Hiyoshi. Fuji grinned at the boy's dumbfounded face.

"This, Hiyoshi-kun, is a tape recorder. The smallest of it's sort, not out on the market yet. It taped our conversation. I believe that once the police hears it, it'll be hard for them to turn around a spoken confession."

Fuji had made a crucial mistake, though.

Hiyoshi was only slightly shaken by Fuji's action and so he knew what to do.

He snatched the recorder from Fuji's hand and made a run for it.

Without this evidence, the police had little ground to even suspect him. Only this evidence.

* * *

"I chased him down towards Vauxhall and that's where the police comes in. The rest you know."

Tezuka sighed after holding his breath during most of Fuji's story. He then gave the boy a small nudge against the back of his head.

"Idiot... and you called me rash? Hiyoshi could have been armed... To go there alone is-..." Tezuka sighed again.

"The pressure spots on his wrist... can't it be used as evidence on it's own?"

Fuji shook his head. "As he said, it's easily overthrown if the prosecutor is a little bit worthy of his tittle..."

The wet boy leaned his head against the shoulder of his older. He was clearly exhausted.

Tezuka had almost forgotten that poor Fuji was soaked, but was now reminded.

"ah... You must be cold... I have a spare shirt with me.." Tezuka fussed in the bag he had taken along.

"hn... thanks.." Fuji sat back up, removed his slipover and unbuttoned his shirt.

Tezuka's heart thumped in his throat from what he saw underneath it.

A scar. Small, but apparently deep.

Tezuka was instantly reminded of the second case he had witnessed.

Tsubame was shot! Fuji had a scar!

It was now clear to Tezuka that Fuji really was Tsubame, after all!

* * *

Fuji was already buttoning his new shirt when he saw Tezuka's gaze.

"Ah, this?" Fuji chuckled a little uncomfortable. "It's a long story..."

"Do tell..."

Fuji stared over the water and sighed.

"4 years ago...I was kidnaped...

Some guys wanted money from my father...

In that time, I wasn't very close to my father. You could say I was neglected.

I blamed my father for allowing me to be caught. I didn't believe he'd pay up for my safety either...

But that man exceeded my expectations by far.

Together with Oshitari and the police, he came to safe me personally. I was told he was the one finding or location, even...

I was shot in the process... but this scar is worth seeing the true feelings of my father until it's deepest core.

I can't even start explaining the expression in his eyes when he rushed in... called my name... held me sheltered...

For weeks, he stayed by my side in the hospital, refusing every doctor harshly who told him to leave. He vowed to me every day: 'I won't ever leave you be again. I swear I'll protect you...'

... That's... about what happened..."

Tezuka looked down. He felt nasty over suspect Fuji again. There are many reasons why one could have a scar. And it's always an unpleasant one.

Tezuka could hear from Fuji's voice that he hadn't been lying. Besides, it seemed to be a pretty old scar...

"I'm sorry..."

Fuji frowned, then smiled. "For what?"

"Ah... no, just...I should have trusted you more. You only wanted to help."

Fuji paused, the smiled. "We're pretty empty handed now, though..."

* * *

"It's time to go back..." Oshitari approached the two.

"I have a good hunch on what you were trying, Syu, but be a little smarter next time, nah?..." Oshitari took Tezuka along again.

"...Tezuka..."

Tezuka turned back, for as far as Oshitari allowed him.

"... I'll... find a way to help out... okay?"

"..." Tezuka smiled. "...ah."


	11. 11th flight: Trial

**Trial**

_March 8th, London_

"Court is now in session for the trial of Tezuka Kunimitsu."

Tezuka sure wasn't having his day. About 20 minutes ago, he had met the defence attorney Sanada had arranged him, Ibu Shinji...

"Is the prosecution ready?" the judge, Ryuuzaki Sumire, asked.

"As ready as ever, m'am!" the prosecutor was a young prodigy, Kirihara Akaya.

"Is the defence ready?"

"...mur mur... mur..."

"erm... mr. Ibu?"

"...mur mur mur..."

"A...little louder, perhaps?"

"... ready..."

Both the judge and Tezuka sighed in agony. This was going to be a long trial...

"Prosecution, your openings-statement, if you please?" judge Ryuuzaki asked.

"Heh..." Kirihara chuckled. "I'll crush you..."

"Kirihara, please take the court seriously!"

"Teh, it's obvious, isn't it?" Kirihara snorted. "There were 3 people in the room, one dead, one knocked out, one with a gun. What more prove do you need?"

Tezuka didn't put much effort in trying to understand Ibu's mumbling.

Rather, he searched around the courtroom for familiar faces. He spotted Yagyuu and Sanada. Inui was probably still locked in his dark room and Niou... well, who would ever know what goes around in that puri-head?

By the door of the emergency exit, he saw Oshitari, together with a young boy.

At first, Tezuka had mistaken him for Fuji. But the boy had shorter hair and wasn't smiling like Fuji always did.

Then, in the corner of his eye, he spotted Fuji in the back of the courtroom.

It did Tezuka good to see him.

Fuji looked quite sad, though...

* * *

"So my theory is that a 4th person entered the room, wearing gloves, shot Shiraishi Ann, hit Shiraishi Hiyoshi and pushed the gun in Tezuka Kunimitsu's hands." Was a theory Ibu used. He seemed to quite ignore Hiyoshi, who was standing on the witness stand. Kirihara just laughed him in the face over it. "If that were so, either the suspect or the victim would've told, right?"

"Shiraishi Ann could have shot herself..."

"Same story... let's hurry this up with a cha-cha. You can't win this."

Tezuka felt quite frustrated. where the hell did Sanada get such a bad lawyer? One idea was even more preposterous then the other. And he dropped his own theories within the blink of an eye, too.

But then, a point Tezuka held trust in came up.

"Shiraishi Hiyoshi could have pushed the weapon in Tezuka's hand before getting knocked out."

Kirihara actually had to think about it for a little. Hiyoshi answered instead: "There were no fingerprints of mine on the weapon, were there?"

"There were wiped ones, though..."

"They could have also been his own."

"True..."

Tezuka grunted. How in heavens was he going to win this case?

But of course! there was still that one point.

"err... If I may..." all eyes focussed on Tezuka. "There were pressure spots on Hiyoshi's wrist and his neck. I couldn't have made those with only 1 free hand."

Hiyoshi's eyes flamed up. "You've talked to that little rat, didn't you?"

"That is no explanation, mr. Shiraishi." Tezuka defended cooly.

"hmpf.. So naive." kirihara commented. "Tezuka-san... you're left handed right?"

Tezuka frowned. "Yes... yes, I am. What about it?"

"If I recall well, Hiyoshi Shiraishi stood on your left side, did he not?"

The people in the court nodded agreeingly.

"So that means the most logic thing for you to do is to press against his neck with your left hand and take his wrist with right."

"... it could have been reversed aswell." Ibu defended.

"That so? he would have to cross his hands. No idiot would do that if he wants to restrain someone. So if his left hand pressed against the neck, he could have still be holding the gun, no?"

"Objection..." Ibu mumbled. "When the police entered, Tezuka was holding the gun in his right hand."

"Yeah, I'd do the same. To hold the gun out of reach from the victim, of course."

Tezuka grunted. it's true that he had pressed the throat with his left hand, then took the gun with his right. Being left handed proved to be quite inconvenient this time.

There should be something. Something to get a not guilty verdict. But as the case lasted on, things seemed to be more desperate by the minute.

If only Fuji was here with him...

* * *

"Well then, does the defence have anything else to add?"

Ibu just mumbled to himself.

"I see no reason to drag this case on any further, then. I announce the suspect-"

"Hold that thought!"

...

All eyes turned to the door opening. A person had entered the courtroom. A person far to recognisable for the crowd.

A black cape, a white mask, a small red tie.

Tsubame!

With a radiant smirk, the thief paced into the court room.

Tezuka saw that both Oshitari and the boy with him had grabbed their gun and tried to get to Tsubame.

The judge stopped them, though.

"Hoh~, This is interesting. Tell us what you have to say, mr. Tsubame." From the tone of the judge's voice, it was clear she was a fan.

Tsubame chuckled lightly. "There is not much I'll be having to say, miss." He held a small device in front of the bailiff. "I believe this will do the talking for me." Fuji turned to the judge. "I wish to present a piece of evidence. Will you accept it to the court?"

"Sure, go right ahead. This could actually get interesting."

The bailiff took the item and hand it over to Ibu. Without further word and a little fussing with the device, he pressed the on button.

The voices displayed sounded rusty, but it was clear that they were Hiyoshi Shiraishi and photographer Fuji.

_"...So what?... So what if it was me?"_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"You have no clue what happened. You don't know what it's like when your dad simply declines you out of his life all of a sudden. We had so many plans together! But he found out I wasn't his child and so he started to hate me."_

_"Don't worry... I know just how complicated a parent's love is..."_

_"I wasn't even aiming at him! It was her I wanted to have dead!"_

_"So you killed Ann aswell..."_

_"What are you going to do about it? It's your word against mine. And the pathetic little evidence you have can be easily overthrown by my lawyer."_

_"..."_

Fuji had stood up. "t-This is-..."

Hiyoshi grit his teeth.

"Anything to add, mr. Shiraishi?" Ibu asked.

"..." Hiyoshi lowered his head. "... I don't..."

"Wait, so, he was an illegitimate child and so he killed his dad?" Kirihara tried to find a way to safe his case. "That makes no sense!"

"Ann had headed for her husband's office. She had left too early for Hiyoshi to meet her there, though. So he accidentally shot the person who still was there: Kuranosuke Shiraishi." Another person had appeared in the door.

"a-Akutsu..." Hiyoshi glared at the butler.

without any courtesy, Akutsu walked over to Hiyoshi and smacked a piece of paper in front of the boy.

"You've made a big mistake, brat. I found a blood test in one of your dad's drawers. There's no mistake that you're his son. tseh... such a hassle over nothing."

"..w...why did you...?"

"I was looking for something completely different. don't think I did it for you, brat! tseh!" He left with a harsh bang of the door.

"tsk..." Hiyoshi glared to the ground. his hands balled up into fists, shaking. "...damn it... damn it all..."

The court had fallen silent. Then, the judge raised her voice.

"uhuhm... I believe that the end of this case is clear now. I hereby announce the suspect not guilty!"

* * *

The curtains of the window waved in the wind. No one had noticed when Tsubame had left. The only thing clear was that he had saved the day.

Tezuka walked up to Fuji, who smiled to him. "Congratulations."

"Ahh...hn?" Tezuka glanced over towards Oshitari and the boy, who was throwing a fuss. Fuji's eyes narrowed. "I'll... be right back..." Fuji left the courtroom.

"A splendid performance, Tezuka-san." Yagyuu approached him. "Quite remarkable that even Tsubame came to your rescue..."

"ahh... I didn't quite expect it...Yagyuu, do you know who's that boy, together with Oshitari?"

"hn?" Yagyuu glanced over to Oshitari and the boy. "ah... if I'm correct, that's-"

"Sorry for the wait!" Fuji rushed back up to them. "hn?" Fuji gazed over towards the boy aswell, then smiled and waved. "Yuuta!"

The boy, Yuuta, glared in their direction. "Bro?" he left Oshitari's side and walked up to them. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm this guy's college." Fuji gave a small nudge against Tezuka's chest.

"That so? hmpf..." Yuuta glared over to Tezuka. "You seemed to be on good feet with Tsubame."

Tezuka adjusted his glasses. "I'm following him for my articles, is all."

"ah..." Yuuta then looked back at Fuji again. "I'll be assigned to do the same soon too. I'll be promoted to the same level as Oshitari."

Fuji just smiled. "That's nice..."

Yuuta grunted. "Don't look down on me."

Fuji frowned. "I...don't mean it like that..."

"In any case, don't walk in my way on the scenes when I'm leading the case, okay?" with those words, Yuuta walked off.

"Are you on bad terms with your brother?" Tezuka asked as Yuuta had left. Fuji smiled a little soar.

"Not really... He's always like this. He's a good boy at heart... In any case," Fuji turned to Tezuka, clasping his hands together. "Let's leave this place and go celebrate. We won the case."

"ahh..."

"Yagyuu-san, are you coming along?"

"I'll pass," Yagyuu replied, "I probably need to go and save that idiot from a tree or something. Have a nice day..." Yagyuu turned and left aswell.

"then it'll just be the two of us, neh, Tezuka?" Fuji casually took both Tezuka's hands and started pulling him along.

Tezuka nodded. He threw one last glance to the door where Yuuta had left through... That boy, Fuji's brother... He might be the cause of trouble later, if Tsubame won't be careful.


	12. 12th flight: Casual Pleasant Silences

**Casual pleasant silences**

_March 8th, London_

"Everyone sure was surprised when Tsubame entered, neh?" Fuji gracefully sipped his tea, while studying Tezuka's face for any response.

"Hnn... I was quite surprised myself too." Tezuka stirred his coffee absentminded.

"This does really prove that you're special, though." fuji grinned slyly.

"Special? to who?" Tezuka looked up from his thoughts.

"To Tsubame, of course. Why else would he come to save you?"

Tezuka grunted. "It was only natural. He was being suspected aswell. By showing up, he proved we're not the same person." Incidentally, Tezuka had once again seen Fuji and Tsubame in the same room. And many other people had witnessed.

"Well, in any case, it's good that your name is cleared. And we even have something amazing to write about. Everything is all well."

Tezuka smirked. He'd almost start to believe it from Fuji's cheerful voice. Though this rather though case was behind their backs, there were still a million things that could happen.

"I wonder how he got the recorder, though. I believe it sank to the bottom of the Thymes..." Fuji stared at the sky.

"hn, I wonder too. Some things are very hard to find out, though..."

"are you planning on figuring his trick?"

Tezuka smiled. "Not this one. There's no lead to what he could have done. I enjoy figuring his tricks, but this one is too unclear. It could just be something simple like him diving after it."

"Ah... I don't quite recall at what point I lost it, actually. It might not have even actually fallen into the water... Tsubame could have been lucky picking it up somewhere."

"What Tsubame did was quite risky, though. Just entering the court like that... The police was there. If the judge wouldn't have let him speak, he would have been caught."

"hmm... I wonder. We're talking about Tsubame after all. He would have found a way to escape."

tezuka frowned and stared at his college. "Your opinion sure has changed..."

"That again? I was simply acting as your opponent to make you reason properly."

"...thanks.."

"eh?"

Tezuka looked off. "I hadn't thanked you for getting that confession out of Hiyoshi mouth yet..."

Tezuka could see a small blush on Fuji's face, who quickly looked off and smiled a little uncomfortable. "ahahah... you can thank me by paying tonights dinner then.."

Tezuka smiled. "ahh..."

"-And now for the sports news. Tennis pro Don Budge has lost his first principal tournament out of the seven tournaments to a yet unseeded runner up, Ryoma Echizen. Echizen has only just started to appear into the world of tennis, but has already created high expectations, due to carrying the same surname as Nanjirou 'Samurai' Echizen and therefore might be related to him. This however, has not yet been confirmed."

"ehhh... He actually went and beat Budge? How admirable..." Fuji smiled in the direction of the radio in the cafe.

"You like tennis?" Tezuka asked, slightly smiling over finding out they had something in common.

"hm! It's an amazing sport. My father loves it too." Fuji chuckled. "He always says that it was because of my birth that they stopped joining in on the Olympics."

"1924, huh? It's a shame. Though there are still the principal tournaments. Do you know about Echizen?"

"I've heard about him once or twice. Well, he got really lucky beating Budge."

"I'll still have to see him do it a second time, though..."

'Tennis'. Tezuka chuckled. What a subject to talk about. It wasn't all that strange to talk with a college about sports, but...

What was it with this awkward atmosphere?

Tezuka felt completely different towards Fuji after all that had happened.

He couldn't shake off the memory of how feeble and sad Fuji had looked when he had lost the recorder and was picked up from the water.

How disappointed Tezuka actually was when they were arguing.

How far he had gone to get Tezuka an innocent verdict.

And how freely they could talk to each other now.

Tezuka felt uncomfortable admitting it to himself, but...

Fuji and he had become friends.

* * *

"Ah!" Fuji had stood up.

"t..Tezuka... What time is it?"

Tezuka grabbed his pocket watch. "About a quarter past 9... why?"

"Ow no..." Fuji slummed back on his seat. "The last bus left at 9...What should I do? I totally forgot the time while talking to you..."

Tezuka felt a little sorry. Because they talked so much, Fuji got in trouble.

"err... If you don't mind, I have a couch which you can use..."

"Eh?" Fuji looked up to him. "r-Really?...hahhh... Tezuka, you're a true friend!" Fuji smiled broadly.

Tezuka looked off uncomfortably.

How could Fuji go and just say what he had been thinking?

Tezuka had colleges and acquaintances, but Fuji was the first one to actually call him a friend.

A little oddly, Tezuka felt happy about it.

* * *

"Make yourself at home..." Tezuka kicked his shoes out, expecting Fuji to do the same.

Fuji, however, was staring at a certain part of Tezuka's living room. He then bursted in a hectic giggling.

"w-What?" Tezuka asked a little flushed.

"t-That!" Fuji pointed, still giggling, to a corner of the room.

Tezuka had collected all the information he could find about Tsubame, pictures, articles, reverences, and had arranged them. Tezuka took his work very seriously after all.

"It's like you're building an altar!" Fuji nearly hiccuped from laughing.

"s-shut up!" Tezuka paced through the room, to the kitchen. "...are you alright with ramen?"

"ah." Fuji made himself comfortable on the couch.

Tezuka's house was quite interesting to Fuji's opinion. It strangely reassembled his office, but then a little messier.

Actually, it was that boring that it became interesting.

a living room, a small kitchen, a bedroom and a bathroom. just perfect for a single man with little time at hand.

Next to the Tsubame altar, there was a pretty clock on the wall, a radio, the couch Fuji was sitting on, an old small table and a few chairs to fill the living room. And a few storage places for books, here and there.

Fuji stroke his finger past a few titles he saw on a shelve, next to the couch.

Mystery novels, mostly. And here and there a hobby book about mountain climbing, fishing or tennis.

Fuji took one that seemed interesting and browsed through a little.

Tezuka returned from the kitchen with two cups after a while. "...I was planning on saying 'make yourself at home', but..." He glanced down on Fuji who had practically claimed his couch, 3 books roughly arranged next to him and the 4th book he was holding in his hand.

"err... heheh.." Fuji laughed a little clumsy and put the book down.

Tezuka sighed, smiled a little and placed the cup of ramen in front of the boy.

Fuji's face cleared up. "It's been a while since I ate ramen. Dad usually only wants western food. ah, even chopsticks!" Fuji took them gratefully.

Tezuka sat down next to him. "The small things one can be happy with..."

"Itadakimasu"

Tezuka stared at Fuji for a while. "hmpf... I can hear you're not used to it." he teased.

Fuji pouted. "Well, I'm sorry." Fuji took another bite and slurped even harder on purpose.

Tezuka gawked at him. Fuji grinned at him in triumph.

"You really are quite an insolent brat, aren't you?" Tezuka sighed.

"Why thank you." Fuji backfired.

honestly, first the open conversation and now joking around? how much more was this Fuji Syusuke going to infiltrate his private space?

...Fuji Syusuke?...

"Nah, Fuji... why don't you cary your father's last name?"

"ah, that's... Fuji is my mother's name, but my parents deforced. Mom is still in Japan. Using my dad's last name is quite inconvenient from time to time."

"I can imagine..."

"how about your parents?"

Tezuka paused for a moment. "My father was a soldier in China in 1937. My mother fell ill a few years before..."

Fuji fell silent. "... They... passed away?"

"yes..." Tezuka knew he didn't morn over it any longer. But he hadn't really told anyone about his parents here in England. Heck, if he would, he'd probably just get nasty comments over being Japanese. But he didn't tell Fuji just because he was Japanese. Fuji was... easy to talk to, Tezuka concluded.

He glanced over to the corner with Tsubame's articles. Was it because he was suspecting Fuji to be Tsubame?

no... Tezuka quite well knew that Fuji wasn't, by now.

Then what else was it?

...

Perhaps it was... That Tezuka 'wanted' Fuji to be Tsubame...

* * *

Tezuka stretched himself. "If you don't mind me, I'll take a shower before heading to bed." He first went to his room and dumped a pillow and a blanket on the couch.

Fuji smiled, pulling his legs to his knees. "Sweet dreams..."

Tezuka glanced at him for a little. It sounded kind of sweet how Fuji said things like that...

urgh... Tezuka rubbed through his hair, trying to ignore the thought. "Well then..." He paced towards the shower.

Just what was he doing? First Tsubame and now Fuji... Just who were these people? Tezuka knew himself as an always collected and distant person. But Fuji could just drag him out of his shell with ease. (well, not with ease, but it seemed that way to Tezuka.)

Tezuka shook is head. Frankly, he didn't want to think about it. Right now, the only thing his mind should be on was Tsubame.

...No, that wasn't right either. The cases! All he had to do was focus on the cases. This won't have any further effect on him personally anymore, from now on.

Or so Tezuka had determined himself. But as he left the shower, he couldn't help but throw him a quick peek at Fuji.

Tight asleep, looking like he had no problem on his mind at all. Tezuka sighed. What was it he was pondering about, anyway?

...hn?.. Tezuka's eyes fell on something near the doorstep. He probably wouldn't have noticed it if he had just walked past Fuji. And it hadn't been there before he had left to the bathroom.

It was a small piece of paper. Tezuka read what was written on it as he picked it up, just to nearly drop it again...

_Please meet me at the clock tower of the first night._

_Kaitou Tsubame._


	13. 13th flight: Gift for You

**Gift for you.**

_March 9th, London_

It was a little past midnight when Tezuka left the house. He felt a little bad over leaving Fuji behind. He just hoped he wouldn't wake up in the middle of the night.

Tezuka's pace quickened. both the Kent road and the new Kent road seemed so much longer then they had before.

The tower of the first night... Tsubame's first robbery was at City Hall. But that couldn't be considered a tower. It was on the other side of central London too.

The only other logical location was the Big Ben.

Considering that, Tsubame must have meant 'the first night we met' with 'the first night'.

Tezuka was actually a little surprised the thief had recalled.

Was this a joke from Fuji or someone else? Of course, Fuji had made fun of him over the collection Tezuka had created. But Tezuka didn't doubt the authentic of the note. It was Tsubame's. Tezuka recognized it as real. And that thought made him pace forward, faster and faster.

* * *

There were no police at the tower. That'd mean that the note was addressed to Tezuka alone.

He glanced up towards the hour work. a little past halve past 12.

Would Tsubame be up the tower? or perhaps...

Tezuka turned towards the fire case he had climbed before. Tezuka caught himself having a shiver down his spine when ascending it.

Would Tsubame be at the same room they had met before? Would they encounter in private like they had 2 months ago?

...

The room was empty...

Dark and cold as it was, Tezuka tried to stumble around in it for a little.

The same moisty darkness. the same tightly locked cold safe. The same tension.

Tezuka's heart thumbed louder then before, though. Right now, he knew. He knew who could enter through the-

"Good evening..."

Tezuka turned to the window.

A small figurine balanced on the window-still. A charming, playful smirk on his face.

Tezuka pulled a straight face, though.

"You wanted to talk to me, Tsubame?" he said cooly.

Tsubame chuckled as a reply, then swiftly jumped off of the window still. "That's true, yes. I'm very happy you came, Reporter-san."

"ah..." Tezuka noticed he felt a little uncomfortable. Why was it that Tsubame seemed so... human, right now?

He was so close. So normal.

"So erm... what is it you wanted to talk about?"

Tsubame's face brightened up just a little bit more. "I came to thank you."

"...Thank me?"

Tsubame nodded. "You protected my name. You kept on believing in my innocence, even when nobody else did."

"I...didn't really..." Heck, wasn't it Tezuka who should thank Tsubame? To come all the way to the court, risking to be caught, he presented the evidence he had retrieved. Yet it was Tsubame who thanked him...

"Here.." Tsubame held something towards Tezuka. "Don't worry.. I didn't steal it."

"a-ah..." Tezuka took the item. It was a flower, a rose. The pale moonlight through the window showed it to be pure white. And something was tide to it. A small, oblong, black box.

"Open it up." Tsubame sounded a little anxious. Heh, even Tsubame could be like this. Acting excited over seeing a person's reaction on something.

Up until now, Tezuka had been amazed by Tsubame, in a way. But Tsubame had always been a distant icon. Not to be spoken to. Not the be touched. Not someone to have eye contact with.

Discovering another side of Tsubame pleased Tezuka.

He opened the little box. Within it was a black fountain-pen. It was of good quality, Tezuka could tell.

"Do you like it?"

"err...yes...yes, I do. Thank you..." Tezuka could not deny he was a little flustered.

It was a beautiful gift. The pen, but also Tsubame coming up to him to just have a talk.

"nah...Tsubame..."

"hn? yes?"

Tezuka glanced at the masked person in front of him. "Why are you doing this? Why are you stealing?"

Tsubame had to consider for a while. Which was odd, to Tezuka's opinion, since if someone was prepared to do something as dangerous as this, he ought to have a good reason, right?

Tsubame smirked, though. "Because it's interesting." His eyes shimmered behind the mask, Tezuka could tell.

This boy was either really confident, or really reckless.

But Tezuka knew that that recklessness was just the thing that made him so appealing.

"I do must apologise and take my leave. You never know when the police'll barge in." Tsubame turned to the window.

"w..wait!" Why did Tezuka halt him? He didn't knew anything really valid to say. But he just... had wanted to talk a little longer.

Tsubame smiled down on him from the window still, looking backwards. It was a gentle smile. Very different from the usual cheeky smirks Tsubame threw people more often.

"We'll meet soon again, reporter-san." And with that he disappeared in the darkness of the night.

* * *

When Tezuka got back home, the first thing he did was look at his couch.

Fuji was still there, sleeping undisturbed. It didn't seem like he had woken up in the main while, which was a relieve.

Tezuka hung his coat and returned to his room.

Sitting on his bed, he stared at the pen.

It seemed to be of high quality... Would it write any good too?

Tezuka grabbed a piece of paper and wrote:

'Tsubame'

...

What was this?

It seemed so nostalgic...

Could it be?...

Tezuka took the notice of Tsubame he had gotten earlier that night.

There was a link...

Though the handwriting was different, the ink and the smooth writing were a match.

Tsubame wrote his notes with the same pen!

Tezuka sat back and considered.

This pen wasn't something one could buy anywhere... and Tsubame had gotten 2 of them.

If Tezuka traces back from the store where they're coming from... he could perhaps find out who's Tsubame.

Something snapped in the back of Tezuka's mind.

Tsubame hadn't just given him a pen...

...He had given him his trust.


	14. 14th flight: Maze Garden

**Maze Garden**

_March 9th, London_

Fuji woke up from a pleasant smell.

He sat up and stretched himself. "Good morning.."

Tezuka glanced over to him from the kitchen.

"Had a good night?" He asked.

"Hm! Did you?"

"y...yes, I did." Tezuka lied.

"Are you alright?" Fuji didn't seem to buy the lie. "Did something happen?"

"No...It's nothing." Tezuka placed 2 plates of bacon and eggs on the table, together with a cup of tea each.

"You look a little dazed, though. Had a bad night?"

"Hn... Perhaps that's it."

* * *

Tezuka proved to be absent minded for the rest of the day.

Even during work, he couldn't concentrate much.

Fuji felt kind of sorry.

He had figured Tezuka might have been unable to sleep because he had staid over.

At the end of the day, he took both Tezuka's hands.

"Tezuka, let's go on a date tomorrow."

"a...A what?"

Tezuka looked confused.

"I want to repay you for letting me stay over. You have been out of it all day because of that, right? So..."

"It not your fault... err... Alright. i'll explain you what happened tomorrow, then. Where do you want to go?"

Fuji's face cleared up. "There's a botanical garden which opened recently. Let's go there together."

"Alright, sounds good..."

'A date', he had said...

* * *

_March 10th, London_

"Sorry for the wait." Fuji was 10 minutes too early. Tezuka had arrived halve an hour before that.

"That's alright, I didn't wait very long. Let's go inside."

Fuji nodded and dragged him along.

"I've been waiting to go here. I'm happy you came along, Tezuka." It was still early in the morning, so it was quiet around.

Fuji just went on ahead, dashing left and right.

Tezuka enjoyed watching the overjoyed Fuji, more then looking at the flowers.

"Look Tezuka, cacti!"

The younger pointed as though he was a 5 year old in a candy store.

Tezuka just smiled and came standing next to him, spectating the spiky plants Fuji seemed to be quite fond of.

"I wonder if they also have some Japanese bonsai trees." Tezuka mentioned.

"ah, those should be a little on ahead!"

Fuji took a few pictures of the cacti before pulling Tezuka along.

While heading towards the bonsai trees, they passed by a few rose bushes... white ones.

Tezuka halted.

"hm? What's wrong?"

"No, it's just, I..." Tezuka pondered.

He saw that one rose had been cut off before.

"Could you... go on without me for a while? I need to go and ask something. I'll catch up later."

"ah...Sure." A little awkward, Fuji continued on.

Tezuka called for the garden's caretaker, Otori Choutarou.

"Sir, did someone come to take a rose from here, yesterday?"

"Yes they did." Otori replied.

Tezuka's eyes lit up. "Who? who were they? How did they look alike?"

Otori had to think it over for a little. "I believe it was a man with glasses and short dark hair. a little younger then yourself, sir. He didn't gave me his name, though. He just asked if he could have a single white rose."

A man in glasses? It could have been a lot of people to answer that description. Tezuka glanced over to Fuji... who was someone who didn't. Besides, Fuji had mentioned this had been his first time here.

Fuji just carelessly looked up to him and waved.

"If you want to, you can have one for your girlfriend too, sir." Otori commented.

Tezuka could feel his cheeks burn. "t-that's not my girlfriend." Of course, Fuji was pretty feminine, especially from a distance.

"ugh...t...thank you for the information." Tezuka quickly paced off.

* * *

"And? Found what you wanted?" Fuji asked as Tezuka joined him.

"Hn…. Ah.. Sort off…" Tezuka stared ahead of himself.

"Tezuka… is this related to something? You promised to explain me what happened yesterday, right?"

"Yes, that's right… Alright, come along, then…"

Tezuka took him along to a small coffee shop within the garden.

"Err…. How to explain this?" Tezuka tried to pick his words.

"The truth is…. I met Tsubame last night…."

Fuji fell silent for a little, then grinned. "Ehh…. Sly, aren't we? Leaving me asleep to keep the spoils for yourself." He peskered.

"That's….well… He had invited me over personally…"

"And? What did he say?" Fuji stirred his tea.

Tezuka paused for a moment. "He thanked me… for defending him…."

Tezuka took the pen out. "He gave me this… There was also a white rose along with it... so I asked the garden keeper about it."

Fuji stared at the pen, then smiled. "Neh Tezuka, with this pen, you might be able to-"

"I know what you're thinking… But I won't. I want to find out who he is on my own. I don't need his hints….. he gave this because he trusts me… I think."

Fuji leaned on one arm. "You sure know him well…"

"He's not that hard to figure…" Tezuka tried to deny.

"Perhaps not for you, no… Tezuka… You and Tsubame might actually think alike."

Tezuka glanced over to his collegue.

"Tezuka… Are you sure Tsubame isn't anything special to you?" fuji smiled playfully.

"What are you saying? Of course not."

"Then consider this, Tezuka, " Fuji sipped his tea. "What if you're special to him?

….

* * *

Fuji's words remained in Tezuka's mind for a few days.

'Special'…..

It crept Tezuka out… But what if it was true?

First the court, now the pen.

Would a normal thief do such a thing for the journalist working on his case?

And in just what way would he be special?

A nasty rumour was spread 3 days later, so Tezuka had little time to think things over. There had occurred another murder, on the 13th of March. As if nothing

was learned from the previous case, Tsubame's name was heard for a suspect.

It didn't take long until the real culprit was caught, though.

But this time, not a trace of Tsubame.

Had he acted last time because Tezuka was involved?

At what point had the thief even started to care? 


	15. 15th flight: Fake and Fake

**Fake and Fake****  
**_March 20th, London_

"Tezuka-kun, Fuji-kun, a new notice came in from the police office.." Yagyuu entered the room and showed them both the note:

_I will steal the Victoria statue_  
_at the British museum._

_Tsubame_

Tezuka noticed Fuji was frowning.

The younger one then sat back.

"it's a fake." He stated.

True, Tezuka had noticed so aswell…. But he wanted to hear Fuji's reasoning behind it.

"How so?"

"Tsubame never actually states what he's about to steal. He always adds 'Kaitou', Japanese for 'thief', to his name. And look here." He pointed at the swallow

which was always drawn on the notes. "The drawing is wrong. The writing on its own is off too."

Both Yagyuu and Tezuka stared at the note. "Ah, the drawing and the writing I hadn't noticed yet." Yagyuu commented. "But now you mention, you are right."

"See? It's not Tsubame…"

Yagyuu got up. "Well, you two should figure what to do with it. Please leave the article on my desk to be edited when it's done." And left the two behind.

"what do you think?" Tezuka asked.

"To be honest, it doesn't really interest me. The guy'll probably be caught by the police in no time and will just be laughed at."

"But what if… the real Tsubame showed up, though?"

Fuji fell silent for a little, then sighed.

"If Tezuka says so, it might be so." He smiled.

But after that conversation… Fuji seemed to be pondering over some things.

* * *

_March 23rd, London_

It seemed that the press hadn't been the only ones realizing the note was fake.

There were a lot less policemen the usual. Then once there were quite tense, though.

Fuji wasn't there yet, so Tezuka was waiting for him.

Fuji showed up later than usual.

Only 10 minutes before the fake would strike, the youngster showed himself.

A shade flashed by, a little away from the both of them.

Because of the tenseness of the police, they rushed over to it without thinking.

One unfortunate policeman had stayed behind, who was grabbed from behind and hit unconscious.

Tezuka was shocked.

Did this man, pretending to be Tsubame, really think that the real thief would use violence like that?

The fake had taken the statue and fled.

"Come on, Tezuka. We need to follow him!" Fuji pulled him along.

They head to the highest floor of the museum.

There, Tezuka had a better look on the fake Tsubame. He wore the same outfit, but… The man had shorter hair and was about as tall as Tezuka, which was a lot taller than Tsubame.

Fuji took the same opportunity to take a few pictures.

Only a moment later, like a gust of wind, the statue was snatched from the man's hands.

In the window opening, a black cape waved in the wind. A cheeky smirk appeared from behind it. The statue was triumphaly within their hand:

The real Tsubame had appeared.

Tezuka glanced over to Fuji, who was just snapping pictures without further attention to Tezuka.

"I do must comment on your guts and skills as a thief…

but…

You're still far too early to defeat me."

Tsubame jumped down from the window, together with the statue, and grabbed hold of a pulley.

With that, he glided over to the other side of the street.

"Damn you, Tsubame!" The fake thief dashed for the window, grabbing a knife.

With it, he cut the rope which formed Tsubame's escape route.

The rope snapped and Tsubame was doomed to fall.

Tsubame however, grabbed onto the rope and swung into a window opening.

He met the glass…. But got away safely.

Seconds later, the police barged in to arrest the fake Tsubame.

He was discovered to be Kite Eichirou, someone who had tried to shove the blame of his thievery on Tsubame.

The real thief had outsmarted him to it, though.

* * *

"Fuji, let's go back and write the article while it's still clear in our minds."

Tezuka turned away from the scene, towards the exit.

"Eh? B-but, err…. I need to go somewhere."

"you can't possibly have something planned right after a case, right? It'll have to wait, come along."

Tezuka dragged Fuji along in the subway towards the office.

Fuji tried to come up with any possible excuse to get away, but nothing seemed to work on a Tezuka who was determined to write his article.

At the office, Tezuka patted Fuji's back.

"Fuji…. Why don't you try writing once?"

"e-eh? …b…but I can't-"

"I'm sure you'll do fine. Just give it a try."

With a sore face, Fuji started typing.

Halve an hour later, Tezuka read it over a few times.

"e…err… This is…"

To be frank, Tezuka felt like he was reading the script for a comic book.

"Ehm…. Maybe it was still a little too early for you… I'll… see if I can edit it into something proper…. Can you go and get some coffee?"

"alright" nearly looking relieved, Fuji left.

On the hallway, however, he met Yagyuu, who halted.

"Hm?..." Yagyuu sighed. "I don't really care what you're thinking of doing dressing up like this, but will you kindly refrain yourself from any further slacking?"

Fuji showed a cheeky grin to Yagyuu. "Puri…"


	16. 16th flight: Father's Voice

**Father's voice**

_April 15th, London_

Calmer days had come.

Tsubame was still stealing, but well...

Tezuka was finally starting to get used to the routine of chasing the thief... for as far as that is possible, of course.

Having Fuji around wasn't all to unpleasant either. After cases, they sometimes had dinner together.

Fuji seemed to forget the time during their theories discussing, so Tezuka's couch could no longer really be considered his own.

Tezuka didn't really mind, though. The youngster was pleasant company.

He talked a lot, allowing Tezuka to just be silent and listen, without being pushy.

He was very smart and well mannered too.

Still... despite all the prove against it, Tezuka felt that there was a connection between Tsubame and Fuji.

There just were those small things.

His voice, his rare to be seen sharp eyes, his movement.

There was... definitely something about that boy.

* * *

"This is today's target, huh?"

There was a small object within a vitrine.

An archaeological finding of ancient Egypt.

It stood on top of a massive white pillar and was surrounded by security lint

Tsubame had broken into a safe and had tricked the police, but he had yet to steal from a vitrine.

Fuji took a last few pictures, before the ornament would forever disappear from the world's eyes in just a few more minutes.

Tezuka just so happened to stare at the ground and noticed something:

One of Fuji's shoelaces were untied.

Tezuka wanted to warn him about it,... but then a thought crossed his mind.

Tsubame could come to steal the ancient item any moment now.

Everyone was anxiously awaiting the act.

Tezuka stepped onto Fuji's loose shoelace. That way, if Fuji were to leave his side during the thievery, the lace would be left behind and Tezuka would know that Fuji had moved away from him to-

The lights died off.

Another outage. A loved trick of Tsubame to hide his technique.

Tezuka recalled the outage at Mizuki's house. In just 2 minutes, Tsubame had struck, lightning fast.

But the timespan of this outage...

It left everyone awed:

10 seconds! More, it couldn't have been!

Tezuka's eyes flashed to Fuji's foot. The lace was still there.

Fuji hadn't moved an inch.

"What happened? How could this be!" A commotion started.

"Shall we go, Tezuka?" fuji seemed to smile in triumph. He must have been happy for the thief to succeed?

"Let's... stay here for a little longer. There has to be a trick behind it."

Fuji frowned a little. "Alright..."

Tezuka approached the now empty vitrine. The glass had been broken... but the hole was too small for a hand to even fit through.

"Is there an escape route he could have used, Fuji?"

Fuji considered. "A few seconds wouldn't be enough to dash for the door. Someone would have noticed aswell."

Tezuka looked up. "How about the ventilation shaft?"

Fuji nodded, "I'll go look into it." and left off.

Tezuka considered. Was letting Fuji go a good thing to do? if He was part of Tsubame's plan, this would be the ideal moment for Fuji to act.

But... for Tezuka himself to act against Fuji now would just the same be suspicious.

For now, Tezuka concentrated on the thievery itself.

What was the trick? How could the timespan of the outage be so short? and how could the hole on the glass be this small?

Tezuka paced around the column, trying to stay clear of the police investigating.

tsk, on this distance, he couldn't notice a thing.

perhaps it was better to wait, until-

"yes, please, move aside. Press." With a offended look on their faces, the police had little choice but to let Fuji through.

He kneled next to the pillar and laid his hand on it. "Tezuka, come and look at this?"

Tezuka, a little hesitantly, moved next to his college. from closer by, he could notice a faint line on the pillar.

no.. it was... it was a crack.

"Someone, there's something over here. Can anyone try and break this crack open?"

One of the policemen assisted them with a crowbar. the crack proved itself to be a needly cut four ways. A tiny door.

"This is... Could this be where the ornament disappeared?" Tezuka asked.

Fuji shook his head. "If so, it should still be here. Rather of something going in-"

"-something came out..."

Fuji chuckled. "A mini Tsubame?"

Tezuka examined the hollow space for a little more. "...exactly as you say it." He held a small feather towards Fuji.

"A swallow."

* * *

_April 16th, London_

"When you think about it, a swallow only needs 10 seconds to get away through the air shaft, if it's trained well."

Both young men had finished the article and had went out for lunch.

"This is the first time Tsubame used an actual reference to swallows, right?"

Tezuka pondered. "No... That's not quite right.

On the 4th case, he used a glider, right?

He was flying as if being a swallow..."

Fuji thought back for a while. "..ah! you're right. I had almost forgotten about that."

Tezuka pulled a grimace. As if Fuji had really forgotten...

"Considering that, it must have been quite hard for the little fellow. Swallows aren't all that good at rising from the ground." Fuji remarked.

hm... it must have exhausted the bird, also having to cary the art piece.

Perhaps Tsubame's hideout was nearby the museum?... or...

Tsubame waited at the exit of the air tubes to get the ornament and set the swallow free after!

Tezuka had send Fuji off to check on the air conduct so carelessly!

Then... would Fuji still hold on to the piece?

No... he could have hid it somewhere, or given off to someone.

Tezuka calmed himself down.

"It must have... indeed been a very well trained bird... Perhaps it was specially brood to-"

"Syusuke!" a car braked. Tezuka recognized the car from before.

Atobe's head appeared from the window.

"I've been searching for you everywhere, you brat. Get in!"

Tezuka noticed the man was trying to stay composed. Was it because Tezuka was with Fuji? In that case, should he let the other just leave to his father?

Fuji laid his hand on Tezuka's arm.

"don't look so worried. My dad's like this more often. It'll be alright."

Fuji walked over to his father. Tezuka felt relieved when the man gave an annoyed but kind rub over the boy's head.

Though, it still had Tezuka wondered:

What had Atobe been so distressed about?

* * *

At Fuji's house, there were many moving boxes in all kind of sizes. In each of them were items from Tsubame's thievery.

Fuji paid no heed to them. They belonged there, after all.

Rather... his father's expression was of bigger concern.

"Dad..."

"They traced the swallow back to me.."

Fuji's eyes widened. "w...what!"

"after a close analysis of it's feathers, they found the company where I got it. This'll be a pain to talk myself out of."

"c...can you?" Fuji didn't really dare to look up to his father. He should have fore come this. Overlooking this was...

Atobe gulped, seeing the spiteful expression of his son. He laughed it off, arrogantly, rubbing the boy's head again.

"Don't worry over it. It'll be child's play for someone like me. You don't break your pretty head over it, Syu."

"hn... if you say so..." Fuji dropped his head agains the man's chest.

"...Syu... Tsubame won't ever die. It's been my genius plan, after all. You don't believe my project will work, huh?"

Fuji pull a small grimace, then nodded for a little.

'though...' Fuji thought to himself. 'I know Tsubame can't life forever... He'll be caught one day.

but... if only a little bit longer... if I can stay the way I am for a little bit longer...

...if I can stay with Tezuka...'

"Syu?... Syu, you still with me?" Atobe knocked against the side of Fuji's head.

"ah! yes?" Fuji looked up in distress, flustered.

"Where were you off to, brat? Your father's talking to you." Atobe pinched both Fuji's sides, making him yelp.

"Don't worry, huh? We just have to lay low for a little."

"Wouldn't that only make us more suspect? We'll just have to review our strategy more thoroughly."

Atobe sighed. "Little worrywart." and pinched the boy's sides again.

"iep!"

"In any case, take some time for your own. I'll think of the plans and you can listen to your dad's selfish requests later, hah?"

Fuji bend his head.

From here on… he couldn't let his guard down!


	17. 17th flight: I'll steal the eyes

**I'll steal the eyes**

_April 22nd, London_

Tezuka grabbed himself another cup of coffee.

The day before, another notice had been submitted to the police office.

But even this news couldn't really cheer Fuji up.

As always, the boy was just brightly smiling.

But to Tezuka, it felt like he was on edge over something.

At one point, Tezuka spotted him, talking to Niou.

Up until now, Niou and Fuji never really talked much to each other, but it seemed like they were having a rather heavy discussion.

As Tezuka approached, both ended the conversation and Niou left with a 'piyo'.

"what was that all about?" Tezuka asked.

Fuji looked off, rather nervous.

"n...nothing, really.." He stuttered.

"Hnn?...I've never seen you talk to Niou so intensely before."

Fuji swallowed. He couldn't tell Tezuka what they had been talking about. If Tezuka would pry to deep, he might-...

Niou stuck his head around the corner.

"I'm still saying Yaguu's glasses are sexier." And stuck his tongue out before fleeing off.

"Not true! Tezuka's are far more-"Fuji gulped and quickly shut up.

"What about my glasses?"

"nothing, nothing!"Fuji shook his head, his face turning red.

Tezuka frowned. Were they really having a discussion about his glasses?

"err... it's almost lunch time. Let's head out before going to the scene, okay?"

Tezuka agreed and let himself be dragged along by Fuji.

They headed to a nearby lunch room.

"So... what's todays mission?"

Tezuka folded his hands underneath his chin and stared ahead of him.

"There's an art loving man, called Tachibana Kipei, who has left his house open for exhibition. I've had a phone call with him. He didn't sound too happy about Tsubame's interference..."

Fuji frowned, then smiled. "To an art lover, Tsubame must be their worst enemy."

"So it seems. Up until now, there were mostly cases where only the police was annoyed. For musea, it's like a free publicity."

"At the Shiraishi case, it left them pretty cold, too.."

"the only case I can think of is the Mizuki case."

"Which one was that?"

Tezuka paused. Of course... Fuji hadn't been with him at that time...

"The Mizuki case was on request of a young girl to Tsubame. The person he would steal of had previously stolen the target from his client."

"ehhh... so Tsubame takes requests aswell."

Tezuka nodded. "Though it makes one wonder about his motive.

That day, he showed to be on the side of justice, but..."

but on what side will Tsubame be this time?

* * *

Tachibana's house was open and bright. It really had a museum like feeling to it.

The art he had displayed was modest of it's kind, but taken well care of.

Tachibana's character was well reflected on his interior. He himself was a kind, honest man.

It was clear that Tsubame had left him worried, though.

"To be honest, I don't really know what to do... I have told the police to not involve themselves with this, since I know it won't help a thing. Actually, I was quite hesitant in letting you come aswell, mr Tezuka, mr Fuji."

"We thank you very much for allowing us, then." Fuji bowed politely.

"Not at all. This place is open for any spectator, after all."

Tachibana sighed, then smiled a little sorrowful. "Luck sure doesn't seem to be on my side. First the financial blast and now this. Perhaps it really is better if I sell my collection..."

"Financial blast?" Tezuka asked.

"ah.. I had some stocks at Atobe inc., which failed."

"Atobe inc. ..." Tezuka glanced over at Fuji. "Tachibana-san, will you excuse us, please?"

* * *

The moment they left the room, Tezuka pushed Fuji against the wall by his shoulder.

"Your father knows this man?"

"err... Perhaps."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Fuji looked off. "I've only heard his name once or twice before. I didn't think it would be important."

"..."

"What is it to you? My father didn't do anything wrong. A lot of people have financial problems these days."

No... this was very important...

This information had created a link from Tachibana to Fuji. A motive...

"Let's go back..." Tezuka let go of Fuji.

Fuji, however, didn't move.

"...Fuji?"

As Tezuka approached him, he felt something hit his side.

A poke...

"hmf!"

Fuji looked up to him, pouting.

"That's no way to talk to a friend..."

Tezuka stared down on the upset little creature.

"...Sorry.."

Fuji sighed and looked off.

"I'm not trying to hide anything from you, Tezuka..." Fuji headed for the door.

"Quite the opposite, actually..."

* * *

The sphere was tense among the three men. They were alone in a room with Tachibana's most priced possession:

A grand portrait.

Tachibana just sadly glanced at it. It was him worth everything.

But he knew the thief could not be stopped and so, he just watched the painting for as long as he still could.

The only entrance to the room was a door that led to a long hallway.

No one had checked that route yet, since the police wasn't there.

Tezuka could send Fuji to check... but was he really to be trusted?

No... he could better leave Fuji with Tachibana and go himself.

"Fuji, I'll be right back..."

"hn, alright." Fuji smiled over to his elder.

Tezuka left the room to the hallway.

Nothing off the ordinary.

Tezuka nodded satisfied.

Fuji was with Tachibana and Tezuka had a close eye on the hallway. Tsubame had to try hard to-

The lights went off. Tezuka's surrounding was pitch black.

He had been prepared this time, though.

He grabbed a flashlight from his pocket and scouted the area...

...no one...

Then, he felt a sudden push from behind.

He stumbled and fell through a door.

Tezuka held the flashlight tightly and turned around to identify the culprit.

And who he saw before the door fell shut was...

... himself.

* * *

Tezuka leaned against the wall.

Shouting wouldn't help, he was too far from the main room.

He was still in a daze... Just now, he had clearly seen another him.

Had it been a mirror?

No, there had been a difference.

On contraries to Tezuka's brown eyes, those of the other Tezuka were clear blue.

Had it been... a disguised Tsubame?

He had smiled gently, but remorseful.

He had pressed his index on his own lips, as if to sushh Tezuka.

Tezuka hussled the door, but it wouldn't budge.

Why had Tsubame done this?

If he were to be found out, the blame might be shoved onto Tezuka.

But was that what Tsubame was after?

No... it should be something else.

Tsubame... would he really steal of Tachibana?

Tezuka didn't want to believe he would.

It would be cruel.

So what Tsubame was about to do...

...He didn't want Tezuka to see it.

* * *

Tezuka heard a soft 'click'.

He headed back to the door, to find it was unlocked.

The lights were still out, though.

Tezuka made his way to the main room.

Arriving there, the lights restored just when Tezuka entered.

Technically seen... the painting was still there.

The frame was left untouched. but the canvas was... Tezuka couldn't believe it, but it had been replaces!

What was first a hunters piece had now turned into a painting of a flight of swallows.

It gave Tezuka a bittersweet feeling. What had Tsubame been thinking, doing this?

Tezuka recalled how Tachibana had told him that had been having financial problems.

...could it be?

Underneath the painting was a small note.

Since Tachibana refused to move, Tezuka took the liberty to take it.

It was Tsubame's handwriting... but something was different. It wasn't signed... would it have a meaning?

'One day,

in better situations,

I will return her to you.

I am sorry'

Tezuka stared at it for a while... just what had just happened?

"Tachibana-san.." fuji started, but Tachibana halted him.

"Please... just.. leave me be..."

Fuji tried to reach a hand out to him, but-

"Please! just leave..."

Fuji looked towards Tezuka, sorrowful.

with the same sadness, Tezuka nodded to his partner and they both left, leaving a broken man behind.


	18. 18th flight: Don't Let Go

**Don't let go**

_April 22nd, London_

Both were silent. What had just happened was hard to talk about.

Fuji just clung on tightly to the rims of his coat. This case had been bitter. So bitter.

"neh..." The younger started hesitatingly. "Do you... believe Tsubame is evil?"

Tezuka did not know what to answer. Though the question had passed his mind many many times.

He wasn't good. He wasn't evil either...

What had been the reason for Tsubame's movements this evening? What he had done was bad, but it didn't seem something he would usually do.

During the case of the fake Tsubame case was the same, but this was definitely the real one.

"Neh..." Fuji started again.

"Hm?"

"Do you think Tsubame will ever be caught?"

"..." Tezuka patted Fuji's head. "Nothing lasts forever..."

"True... but..."

"It'll be fine... even if that were so, he has shown the world a beautiful dream." Tezuka spoke as he paced on.

"It is true that stealing is a bad thing. But I've started to wonder just why he would do such things. And mostly, why so openly?

I believe that it might just be so that Tsubame is actually giving something important in return."

Fuji had stopped and gazed up on the back of his partner, who turned to him.

"In the short period of 4 months, he has returned a smile on the face of people across London...

He managed to even captivate the mind of someone as stern as me.

Even though we are at war, people excitingly talk about how Tsubame will strike next.

I believe... that that might be the true purpose of Tsubame."

Tezuka had spoken his words from his heart. Fuji knew.

There was nothing he could do but look upon the person in front of him. As he noticed how fast his heart was beating.

"...err... you know... Tezuka... I..." Fuji stared at the ground, flustered.

should...should he-...?

"..." Tezuka took his hand. "-Let's go home." He said.

Fuji glanced up, a bit surprised, then averted his eyes again.

"I... err... I'm sorry if I'm of a bother to you, but..." He bit his lip.

"...I really don't want to go back home tonight..."

"..." Tezuka smiled a bit.

"..sure.. The couch is used to you, by now." and took him along to his own apartment.

* * *

Lying on the couch, Fuji seemed exhausted, small and fragile.

Tezuka patted his hair lightly, as to not wake him up. Touching him like this felt soothing for a reason. Tezuka felt the drive to protect him. Protect him from this worry he couldn't lay his finger on.

Ever since he met Tsubame, the thief hadn't been the only one growing on to him. Fuji too, had become an important person.

Considering that, Tezuka felt rather guilty for focusing on Tsubame so much, while Fuji was clear in need of comfort too. That much that he was laying for dead on this couch without as much as a proper meal trough his throat.

But Fuji wouldn't tell him what was troubling him. Ever since he had spoken to his father last time, things had changed. But what?

Tezuka just couldn't shake that…. Fuji and Tsubame's fate were deeply intertwined…

"….'m sorry.." Fuji mumbled.

"hm?" Tezuka stopped his patting, resting his hand on the other's head.

"neh.. I was wondering… until Tsubame is caught…" He turned on his back, their eyes meeting. "…can I stick with you?"

"…..ah.." Tezuka bend forward to him, his front head touching Fuji's.

'I will not let go of you. Not for now. Or for the many years to come.'

If only for a little, Fuji showed his usual brilliant smile, secured by their promise.

Forgetting the problems surrounding his father, the phantom thief and everything else, he fell into a deep sleep with his partner, Tezuka by his side.


	19. 19th flight: Trapped on the Waters

**Trapped on the waters**

_May 5th, London_

"Things will surely become tougher like this..." Tezuka pondered.

"hm? like what?" Fuji had just walked in and was leaning over Tezuka's shoulder.

"ah-..that's..." Tezuka held up a piece of paper. "A new job... the police seems to be serious on capturing Tsubame with this one."

"hmmm... let's see, let's see." Fuji studied the paper, then glanced at Tezuka. "a boat?"

Tezuka nodded. "I assume they believe that Tsubame will be trapped easily that way."

"I see their point... So, what'll be the target?"

Tezuka showed him a picture of a pearl.

"Writing about this pearl alone would be an article of size. The police is confident Tsubame will come for it."

"A boat trip, huh?" Fuji laughed. "It'll be my first. I hope I don't get seasick."

He then clinged a little to Tezuka's arm. "I hope it'll be fun."

Tezuka glanced at Fuji. thank god, he seemed to be doing well again...

...and yet something seemed different.

since the days after Tachibana's case he had become... more affectionate?

It wasn't that Tezuka disliked it.

...

The bigger issue was perhaps that Tezuka didn't dislike it...

* * *

"hmm.. quite an impressive ship." Fuji stated as he watched over the railing of the st. Marie, which was still lying on the dock.

"ah. it is." Rather then the boat, Tezuka was glancing at a file though.

"Tezuka... by now, I believe I already know the answer, but... you're a very papery person, aren't you?"

"Papery?"

Fuji pointed to what he held in his hands.

"ah, this? It's quite a vital part, actually."

"What is it?"

Tezuka showed it to him. A list of names were on it.

"It's the guest list, together with the names of the crew members. If Tsubame shows up, the number of members on the boat will either stay the same or-"

"-Or one of the people on the boat is or had actually been Tsubame, making it decrease or increase by one."

"ah, just like that... hm?" Tezuka stared more intensely at the paper.

"what? what?" Fuji tried to get a better look at it over Tezuka's shoulder.

"Fuji.. isn't this your-"

"Syusuke!" a familiar voice ringed.

Tezuka noticed Fuji gulped before turning around, meeting his father.

"My, such a coincidence, Syu! You sneaked out to have a date?"

Fuji grumbled. "You too father, why are you here."

"Business, what else? A lot of important people have gathered on the boat. And of course, I'm the main topic."

"isn't that the pearl?" Tezuka stated.

"ahn? Sure, that pearl might be impressive, but I assume it to be a lousy business partner. I don't suppose an incompetent brat as yourself would understand much about value, though."

"Father..." Fuji clinged on to Tezuka's arm. "Would you mind not picking on my companion?"

"hah?...Fine fine, I get it. I'll think twice before bothering Syuu's belongings."

"Belongings?" Tezuka muttered with a stern face.

"ahahahah.. let's go and see the scene, neh, Tezuka?" Fuji dragged him off before his father could become even more trouble.

"Are you on bad terms with your father?" Tezuka asked.

"No, not really… just.. A lot happened the past few months, I suppose. But I'm very close to him, really… we're usually like this. Picking fights with the other. We both have a big pride and hate to lose, afterall."

"You aren't as arrogant, though." Tezuka noted.

Fuji smiled as a reply. "Don't worry. I love my father a lot."

The st. Marie set off with such a light atmosphere... Trapping Tsubame like a rat in the waters.

* * *

"Seems like it's off limit here, huh?" Fuji poked the police lint, hanging all over the place.

"So it seems..."

Fuji grinned playfully as he arched his back, looking at Tezuka "Want to sneak in?"

"Let's not. We wouldn't want to cause a hassle..."

"I guess so, huh?"

Tezuka pondered... how was Tsubame planning to reach the boat? Was he already among them? And how did he plan to escape?

Tezuka glanced at Fuji, who was just fluttered on and about. He then shook his head.

'I'm acquaintanced to a lot of careless people of the late...'

"I'm going to check if there's any kind of escape route for Tsubame he might use, neh?"

Tezuka glanced at Fuji. "ah... don't stay away too long, alright?"

"hm. I won't make you wait." Fuji rushed off.

Tezuka leaned against the wall. He sure let Fuji off easily... though the boy had proven to have an alibi for multiple times, it still made Tezuka feel uncertain.

He glanced back to the off limit area...

... should he?...

A little doubtful, he moved the lint out of the way and entered the facility.

Which was quite an obscure room, to Tezuka's opinion.

To both his right and left, there were doors all over the place, much like lockers.

At the far end of the room was the pearl stored, proudly gleaming in the bleak light.

The many doors gave Tezuka the creeps, though. He felt rather unpleasant for choosing to go in alone without Fuji, if not guilty.

Led by his curiosity as a reporter, he checked some of the doors.

Most were shut tightly, but along the way to the end, he managed to pry one open.

The locker was large enough to store a person

Could it be-?

As Tezuka heard a stumbling sound, he decided that there was no time and he could only hide himself in the vacant locker.

Through a tiny crack in the upper part of the door, Tezuka gazed into the room, anticipating to the sound he had just heard.

One of the doors very close to Tezuka opened slowly, but swiftly.

Tsubame had entered the room.

Without further much ado, he stepped towards the pearl stored away safely.

Not safely enough, though.

Tezuka couldn't quite see what it was he used to open the vitrine, but in a matter of seconds, Tsubame was triumphally holding the pearl in his gloved hands.

What happened next came in the blink of an eye, though.

Within only seconds, Tsubame was surrounded by police men.

They too, had hid themselves in the lockers and had eagerly waited for the thief to strike.

Now, how was Tsubame to safe himself?

A grin strook across the face of the valiant thief and he kicked against the back of the still opened locker he had only just exited.

Tsubame had been one step ahead of the police, as the false back side of the locker fell down and the thief made a swift exit.

The police tried to pursuit, but as they huddled around the small entrance of the double sided locker, Tsubame had already long disappeared.

But what happened next was-


	20. 20th flight: of Doors and Windows

**Of Doors and Windows**

_May 5th, London_

A woman's scream shrieked over the hallway.

"Man overboard! Man overboard!"  
Tezuka kicked the locker open and made way onto deck, trying not to catch the eye of the police chasing Tsubame.

He ran into one of the policemen. He thought he had seen him somewhere before.

"What happened?

The policeman looked upset. "Tsubame escaped with a kite."

Tezuka looked around. Where had Fuji gone to?

"Yuuta!" at that thought, he only just came running up to them.

"Brother…. What have you been up to till now?"

"I caught the culprit on camera, right before he escaped."

"tsk…"

The speakers creaked. "Attention, attention. All passengers are to report on deck."

When everyone had gathered, a young girl was brought forward.

She was soaken wet and shivering all over.

"Is there anyone who recognizes this girl?"

A familiar voice ringed in Tezuka's ear.

"Sakuno!"

Lady Tomoka tred forward.

"Tomoka? You were here aswell?"

"You know her, Tezuka?" Fuji asked.

"Ah…."

"We suspect she was pushed overboard as Tsubame rushed by."  
Sakuno clung herself to Tomoka.

Yuuta walked forward. "I have a different theory, though.  
We just received a message from ashore.

The kite used for the escape crashed in the water. It turned out to be a fake.

In short, it was a distraction from Tsubame's real escape route: the water."

Tomoka bursted. "Are you suspecting Sakuno of being Tsubame!"

"Where were you during the previous dellicts, miss Sakuno?"

Sakuno fiddled her fingers nervously. "I… I live alone and don't go outside too often…"

Tomoka interfered. "During the case at the st. Paul cathedral, she was with me! By the way, Tsubame's a guy, right?"

Yuuta paused for a moment. "Lady Tomoka, your testimony cannot be trusted. It's well known that you are a rapid fan of Tsubame and might just as well be an accomplish."

"oh! The nerve!" She hished.

The police was already attempting to take Sakuno along when Fuji stepped forward.

"Excuse me, but I doubt your theory.  
When I took a picture of Tsubame, I believe I caught the girl on camera with him."  
Tezuka glanced to his partner. It sounded too convenient… was it a bluff?

For now, it'd buy Sakuno some time, though.

"e….erm…" Sakuno spoke shyly.

All eyes focused on her, which made her rather uncomfortable.

"erm…. I don't know if it helps, but….

When I fell… it sort of felt like how my father always pats my hair… might sound weird.. but that's how it felt.."

Fuji glared to Atobe, who looked off innocently.

Yuuta frowned. "Well.. if we can assume that the girl is innocent, one thing remains unchanged: The culprit is still among us."  
"How can you be sure?" Tomoka complained.

Fuji pulled her back from Yuuta. "Considering the fact that Tsubame entered the boat as a normal citizen and the number of people didn't decrease-"

"-he should still be here…" Tezuka added.

"We'll now run a search on everyone."

Atobe grunted snobbishly.

"You're honestly suspecting 'me', Yuuta?"

Yuuta glared. "No man is above the law …father…"

They didn't find anything on him, though.

Neither on Sakuno.

Neither on Tezuka and Tomoka.

Neither on Fuji.

In the end, the pearl wasn't found.

"Under these circumstances, we can't let the ship dock."  
"Eh? You've got to be kidding me!"  
Tomoka looked ready to assault Yuuta.

Tezuka pondered. Like this, the investigation wouldn't go too well.

There were all too many questions to be answered.

Was it Tsubame to push Sakuno? Or someone else? And why?

Did he manage to escape? How? And where is he now?

Also, where is the pearl?

* * *

"We were able to develop the pictures." One of the policemen headed up to Yuuta.

"The girl wasn't in it after all…" Yuuta glanced over to Sakuno.

"With this, all defenses have dropped… I'll have to take you into custody as a suspect."

"…" Fuji looked rather unsettled about this development.

Tezuka stepped forward. "Hold just a minute. I might have a different theory."

All eyes went to Tezuka.

"What if… Tsubame wasn't among us from the start?"

Fuji turned to him. "How do you mean?"

"It could be that Tsubame was on a different location then among us…"  
"…..Where do you suggest?"  
Tezuka walked up to Yuuta. "During the robbery, your men were hiding in some kind of closet work.  
I was able to enter one as well, meaning they weren't all occupied."

Yuuta frowned. "We checked them all before the crime took place."  
"…Is that really so?" Tezuka showed a mysterious smirk.

"w-What?" Yuuta snapped at him.

"what about the one he used as an escape route?"

The police was silent for a while.

"when we checked, it was shut tightly…"

"it opened when Tsubame escaped though, right?" Fuji supported Tezuka.

"Therefore, I can't think of any place which is better for Tsubame to hide then there."

Yuuta glared at the two quite intensely. "….Do you have any kind of proof?"

Tezuka frowned for a bit. "….I believe that if we return to the scene of the crime, all should become clear."

Skeptically, Yuuta followed to the crime scene.

* * *

"This…this is-.." the team of police stared down into the locker that had been Tsubame's escape route.

In their rush, none of the police had noticed yet another false trapdoor in the locker, leading to the one next to it.

In it was the pearl. Safe and sound.

"This only creates the possibility—" Yuuta started, but Tezuka cut him off.

"No, it is clear prove of him staying here for a while. If not, there was no way for him to place the pearl into safety without the police noticing. It needed preparation."

"hmpf…. Then how do you suggest his escape? If he's still among us, the number of attendants should have increased."

Tezuka smiled, noticing how Yuuta was losing his confidence. "The only plausible thing that could have happened is that Tsubame jumped into the water after releasing the kite.

The reason for miss Sakuno to fall into the water must have been to camouflage the sound of his own fall and to keep the police busy."

Yuuta frowned dissatisfied, then barked to his men: "Contact the harbor and send out a search team. Don't leave a drop of water unchecked."

Tezuka sighed deep. Somehow, he was able of talking his way out of things.

Honestly, he didn't know how far or close he was from the truth, but things should work out for now.

Sakuno was no longer suspected and Tomoka was delighted to hear that the boat would dock without further uphold.

She was a very busy lady after all.

Then, Tezuka noticed something at his sleeve. A note? When and how did it get there?

Making sure not to catch the police's eye, he carefully took the note and read it.

_Thank you. For always being there._

"..hn?… Fuji, take a look at-…"

Looking around, Fuji was nowhere in Tezuka's sight.

"…Fuji?.."

* * *

"That was too reckless of you." Fuji spoke to his father who was leaning against the reel of the ship.

Not impressed, his father glanced back.

"Ahn? It's fine isn't it? Things ran smoothly in the end. The pearl'll have to come another time, but for now we're free of suspicion, right?"

"It's not right. You brought an innocent girl in quite some trouble. And if someone had seen you…"

Atobe grunted. "I don't care about bystanders in particular. She was at the wrong place at the wrong time, is all."

He nudged the head of his son. "All I care for is that we both keep our promise.

Surely, it won't get boring like that, hahn?"

Fuji just glared at the ground. "This is getting too dangerous…"

"You want to call it quits then?"

"…." Slowly, almost shyly, Fuji's eyes traveled up his father's silhouette.

"No… no, I can't do that… you're too important to me…"

After a short pause, Atobe started laughing. "I see. That's good to hear, brat. I can't possibly let you down after such cute words then, right?" He said as he ruffled the boy's hair.

"Just don't get any more innocent people involved. And that includes Tezuka."

Atobe gave his son a skeptical look. "…Isn't the one who's been involving him you?"

"That is… well…" Fuji looked to the ground.

"hehh…" Atobe swiftly bend towards the youngster's ear. "Do you like him that much?"

"I—I don't!" Fuji pushed him off.

"eh, how cute." Atobe only clung on closer, though. "I'm not quite sure if I'm willing to just let you go yet, though."

"Don't be disgusting. I already said it's not like that!" Fuji knew quite well that it was useless to resist the taller man's grip, but resisted annoyed anyway.

Atobe's expression turned serious. "Be sure to realize, though…

As things are now, it's Tsubame he loves.

…. Not you."


	21. 21st flight: a Little bit of Courage

**A Little bit of Courage**

_June 1st_

A breezy spring made place for an early hot summer.

A summer in which a certain phantom thief had a rather full mind.

The words Fuji's father had spoken to him hadn't left his thoughts. Frankly, he was starting to doubt his own motivations.

And by that, the phantom thief didn't appear in the last few weeks.

But still, he and Tezuka met up regularly at work. There was research to do, after all.

And every day, Fuji did notice: He had his mind only on Tezuka.

And as much as that...Tezuka only had eyes for Tsubame..

* * *

"This case here still leaves a lot of questions, doesn't it? It's been keeping me wondered for a while now, already."

"Hah..."

"...Fuji?" Tezuka pulled his vision away from the notes he had spread around on the table.

Fuji was spacing off, staring out of the window. He had been clearly listening to Tezuka, even if it didn't seem like that... but really, he didn't want to listen...

"Fuji..." The elder laid a hand on his friends back.

"uh? ...I'm listening, I'm listening." Fuji showed him a watery smile.

That's right, if he could just be cheerful for Tezuka's sake, then that was all that mattered.

Fuji disliked to be selfish. And disliked to have Tezuka troubled too.

So he just smiled at him. Reassuring. Lightly.

Because.. That's how it should be like when you...

..To someone...

* * *

"Neh, Tezuka... I was wondering..." Fuji grabbed his courage. "Would you... like to go to the botanic garden again?... with me."

Tezuka looked at him, wondering how previous topic had led to this. Then nodded. "Sure... sure, I'd like that."

"Right." Fuji smiled. "A date."

"A date..."

"..."

A rather uncomfortable silence fell.

"Err... I'll get you some coffee, neh?" again, that enigmatic smile and Fuji tried to leave.

"Fuji." Tezuka though, grabbed his hand before he could.

"...are you alright? .. There seems to be something on your mind.."

Fuji paused for a moment. He couldn't deny that it felt good. To have Tezuka's eyes on him for a moment... his slightly smaller hand fitted perfectly in his.

He then chuckled. "It's rare for you to worry like that. I'm just fine."

_'...I've made up my mind, after all...'_

* * *

_June 5th_

It was already quite late when they both walked through the practically deserted garden.

The dusking night sky was cooling after another hot day and so they took their time to enjoy their stay.

Not a word was spoken, though. But it didn't fell like a pressing uncomfortable kind of silence. It was simply enjoying each other's company in peace.

They discovered a small chapel, deeper in the garden. Fuji chuckled endearing.

"Nah, Tezuka.."

"Hn?"

"...you ever want to get married?" it didn't sound as light of a topic as Fuji had hoped it to sound, but Tezuka didn't seem to realize.

"Marry?..." He glanced over to the small stone building. "If I have time to..."

Fuji felt a bit guilty but relieved that Tezuka hadn't answered 'if I can find someone'. Not that it meant anything, he knew.

"You?"

"Me?"

"Ah.."

Fuji smiled, a bit caught off guard, then gazed at the chapel.

"Hm... if it's at a place like this..."

* * *

"Wait here for a second, okay? I'll… get us something to drink…" Fuji passed backwards, then left off.

Tezuka decided to sit down on a bench and wait for him.

In the distance, he saw mr. Otori tend to the plants. When he noticed the young reporter, he waved cheerfully.

Next to him was a small statue of a butterfly.

"How beautiful." Tezuka commented.

"Thank you. It's a little bit the pride of the garden. To be honest, it's a bit of a pitty that it won't be here soon anymore."

"Eh? How do you mean?"

"Ah, sorry…" Otori laughed a bit clumsy. "Tsubame send a notice that he'll be stealing it tonight."

"Tsubame will be here tonight?" Tezuka got up.

"Yes. I plan on informing the press tomorrow. I haven't told the police, though."

"…aren't you upset about it? The statue seems to be important to you afterall…"

Otori thought it over for a little.

"At first, I was a little sad. And stealing is of course a bad thing to do… but ever since Tsubame took the scene, the people of London are more cheerful. Even though we're at war, people even have enough hope and courage to enjoy beautiful things like this garden.

I was thinking that if there were anything I could do for him in return, no matter how small, I wouldn't mind if it was something like this."

Tezuka smiled, hearing that someone agreed to his opinion.

Thinking of it… it was when he told Fuji this opinion that his behavior seemed to have changed.

Why? …

"I'm sorry, I have to go and lock the doors down.

Stay as long as you want, though.

You can just open the main gate from the inside."

With that, Otori left.

Tsubame would strike here tonight, .. huh..

Tezuka gazed at the statue.

He hadn't let Tezuka know, for the first time.

But…

Was it coincidence that Fuji invited him here?

* * *

"Hey…" a voice sounded behind him.

It wasn't his usual confident 'good evening, reporter-san', but Tezuka recognized it was Tsubame.

"Don't turn around…" He whispered before Tezuka could.

The thief smiled. "I'm happy to see you again."

"Ah… It's been a while."

"…..I missed you.."

Surprised, Tezuka turned to him.

Tsubame chuckled. "Even though I just told you not to. You're a curious one, huh?"

Tezuka's cheeks tinted a bit. "Sorry, I just… without thinking…"

"It's alright, really.." The thief smiled endearing to him, but there seemed something sad about him.

After gazing at him for a while, Tezuka's eyes drifted down to his shoes.

"I… must apologize… because of me, you lost the pearl…"

Tsubame gave him a somewhat mischievous, sly look and revealed something from underneath his cape.

It seemed the police hadn't been able to protect the pearl for long, as it laid shimmering in Tsubame's glove.

"How did you-?"

Again a chuckle. "That's professional secrecy."

Mah, Tezuka could have it not to know everything.

"So tonight you're here to steal this?" he pointed to the butterfly statue.

Tsubame paused for a moment, then showed a rather anxious smile.

"Well.. that too, but.. I actually came to steal something else tonight."

Tezuka frowned, not knowing what he meant.

"Reporter-sa-.. no… Tezuka-san… was it?"

They stared at each other for a while.

Tsubame's eyes shimmered faintly in the moonlight, behind his mask.

"-Could you… please close your eyes for me?"

Tezuka thought back to what had happened at Tachibana's mansion.

Tsubame might be planning on doing something he doesn't want Tezuka to see again.

But…should he trust him?

…..

Tezuka closed his eyes. And simultaneously, he felt Tsubame's ungloved warm hands on his cheeks.

"….I'm sorry.." the thief whispered unhearably.

And what Tsubame stole that night… was true love's first kiss.

* * *

_Might not upload in a while. the lack of feedback is sucking away my inspiration_


	22. 22nd flight: What I Wanted to tell You

**What I wanted to tell you**

_June 5th_

"Tezuka? I'm… back.." Fuji stopped his pace.

Tezuka sat on the bench again, the back of his hand covering his mouth, glaring intensely at the ground near his feet. The butterfly statue was long gone.

"what… what happened?" Cautiously, Fuji closed in on him.

"Just now… Tsubame was-…"

Fuji looked around. "Tsubame? He was here?"

Tezuka nodded in silence, still staring at the ground.

Not really knowing what to do, Fuji held the bottle of orange juice he got them against Tezuka's cheek, to cool him down.

Slowly, Tezuka gazed up to him. Never before had Fuji seen him this defenseless and flabbergasted.

"Fuji…. What should I do?... he kissed me…"

"…. That's…." Fuji stared at him, not sure of what to say.

Both were silent for a while.

"I'm…. I'm sorry.. Shall we go home?" Fuji started.

"h.. ah.. Let's…" Tezuka got himself up and walked toward s the exit.

Fuji followed, but stayed a step behind him.

"Are you… upset with him?"

"hm?..."  
Tezuka sighed. "..No… just confused.."

"I see…" carefully, Fuji placed a hand on Tezuka's arm.

He assumed the man'd be angsty and pull his arm away out of reflex. But Tezuka seemed to calm down to his touch.

* * *

Arriving home, Tezuka dumped himself on the couch.

Fuji knew his way around by now, so he went to make him a cup of tea to calm down.

He sat next to him, doubting a bit to lay his head on the other's shoulder for comfort.

Tezuka patted the youngster's hair, without looking at him, to assure him he'd be alright.

"...You.. don't like him that way?" Fuji gazed ahead of himself, a neutral expression on his face.

"It's... I don't know.

I thought I knew a lot about him.

That I knew what he was like...

But with this... It feels like I know nothing about him..."

Fuji bit his lip agonized.

"Tsubame... Tsubame is a coward..."

"...?" Tezuka glanced to his friend.

"...If Tsubame really loves you, he ought to tell you as the person who he really is. Not hide behind masks and an alias.

If he really loves you, he should show the courage to tell you in person."

Fuji got up, not looking at Tezuka.

"Fuji... I appreciate it, but you shouldn't have to be so distressed about it.

It's a matter between Tsubame and me, after all."

"No, it does concern me." Fuji turned to him.

"Because I-..."

His words stocked as his eyes met Tezuka's.

A fluster pulled across his face. After all, telling him this was...

All the courage sank into his shoes as he looked down to the man in front of him. Who he cherished so much.

But courage was what was driving him. A fool's courage, perhaps.

But sincere.

Right.

He wouldn't lose to Tsubame.

He would expose himself. And tell Tezuka straight forward

...

But still... looking him into the eyes was so difficult...

"b-Because I...l...like you..."

His eyes trailed down again in embarrassment.

Tezuka's gaze remained on Fuji, though.

He was surprised by himself how calm he was feeling.

Even though Fuji had just told him something incredible.

"fuji, I-..."

"-I should go home!" Fuji turned to the door as fast as he could.

"Wha-? Wait!" Tezuka clung to his wrist, leaving Fuji no chance to escape.

"That was-.. I mean-.. d-don't think too much of it. I just... just..."

Fuji gave up on struggling and avoided his look.

"Fuji, listen to me." Tezuka grabbed his shoulders, making the younger pinch his eyes.

"...I'm sorry... I'm a coward too... I have no right to lecture Tsubame..."

Tezuka's grip lessened as he patted the boy's upper arms.

"Fuji... Do you like me? "

"..." Fuji dared to shyly peek at Tezuka.

His look was gentle. Not hostile...

"...y...yes.." Fuji answered.

Tezuka smiled a bit watery. "I like you too..."

Fuji's eyes enlarged.

Tezuka continued: "Do you love me?"

Fuji's gaze shot down, his cheeks burning.

"...Do you?" Tezuka urged.

"y-yes..."

"good..." Tezuka leaned his front head against the other's and closed his eyes.

"...I think I love you too..."

Fuji swallowed. "..You.. think?"

"I suppose."

"...you suppose?" Fuji taunted a bit.

Tezuka sighed. "...I do."

Fuji smiled a bit insecure.

"...you...do.. huh?"

"Ah..."

"...Why? Why me? and not-..."

Tezuka tightened his grip. "...Unlike Tsubame, you are real..

I can have you with me if I want to. Protect you. Talk to you casually.

Even though I think of Tsubame as someone precious to me... I can't be with him how I can be with you..

Before becoming one's lover, one first has to be friends."

Tezuka stroked Fuji's cheek, that had become a bit moist.

Some tears of disbelieve had appeared in the 2 flustered blue eyes.

"Also, Tsubame belongs to this city. I can't simply take that away.

...I'm sure that.. If it's you, Tsubame will be able of forgiving me."

Fuji rubbed his eyes, making himself small.

"I...I don't believe this...

Why.. would you choose someone like me?

Over him?

Over anyone?

Even though I'm nothing special at all... you'd... still want someone like me?"

Tezuka rubbed the back of his head, a bit unsettled.

"I'm... actually pretty amazed that two people confessed to a stern and aloof person like me... I can only be grateful...

But Fuji.. You are not worthless.

You are a bright and cheerful person. Being with you is never boring and I can feel at ease with you around me.

I don't have to go out of my way for you to understand just what I mean.

Also, I've never been one to take a fancy to extravagant people.

I don't need someone to dazzle me.

I just wish for someone I can be with. In good and bad times.

Someone like you, Fuji.

To me, you are just perfect..."

"…." Fuji giggled anxious. "I can't believe I just heard you use the word 'lover'. That's so not like you…"

Tezuka grunted. "Then what do you want me to say?"

"Are you… sure about this? I'm not just asking you to be my best friend here. Plus, I'm a boy…"

"Fuji." Tezuka cupped his chin. Almost as if wanting to tell him to shut up.

"I agreed to this, have more confidence in yourself. I won't come to regret it."

Fuji gazed at him, not quite sure of what to do. Tezuka had to admit he looked cute.

He leaned down to him.

"I'm sorry… I'm not very experienced, but…"

Slowly, he rubbed his nose past the other's. They were so close.

They could feel each other's breath. Each other's warmth.

It was almost difficult to hold back.

But Tezuka wanted to take his time. He wanted to treat Fuji gently.

He wanted to imprint this moment in his memory.

Right. The memory of his first love.

Tezuka gently brushed his lips past Fuji's. A shy response was given.

As an agreement, Tezuka took his lips, pulling the small boy close against him.

Fuji clinged his fingers into the back of Tezuka's shirt, searching for his warmth.

He only now realized just how much he wanted to be with Tezuka.

He tried his hardest to suppress a sob as he answered to Tezuka's passion.

Tezuka took a small distance, their lips still touching.

"Are you.. okay?.. Scared?"

Fuji shook his head a bit.

"I'm just…. really happy… Tezuka. Meeting you changed me…Thank you.."

"….." Tezuka sighed, burying his nose in Fuji's neck.

"No… Thank you, Fuji. For being by my side.."

Fuji blushed, feeling Tezuka's breath that was at quite a temperature against his skin.

Slowly, Tezuka pulled him along for them to both fall onto the couch.

Tezuka laid him down on his back, leaning over him.

"w-wha- wait! T-this is a little-" Fuji stuttered, his face bright red.

"shhh….." Tezuka leaned in and kissed him again.

Fuji surrendered, wrapping his arms around Tezuka.

Slowly feeling the fabric of the other's shirt.

The same way Tezuka was doing…

There was no telling how far things would go…

If it wasn't for Tezuka's phone to ring, before anything.

Still holding Fuji, Tezuka grabbed for it after a ring or five.

"Yeah?" Tezuka sure hoped that from the pissed tone of his voice, his opponent would notice he'd wanted to keep it short.

A little curious, Fuji looked up to the other man, who's face turned a shade paler and more serious as he heard who was the one to call him.

"Yes… I am, yes….. Hm, he's here…" Tezuka's eyes drifted down to Fuji as he slowly handed him the phone.

"Hello?" Fuji answered.

The solemn dialect of Oshitari sounded.

"Ya, Syu… I've got some bad news…

This evenin'….

Your dad was arrested."

* * *

.

* * *

AN:

_A little special thanks to Kiske, Jenni and all the other reviewers for cheering me up with their messages. I'll try harder from now on_


	23. 23rd Flight: Clipped Wings

**Clipped Wings**

_June 6th_

"Are you…. Alright?" was the first question Fuji tried to ask tactfully.

Atobe grunted annoyed. "Who do you take me for, ahn? Something like this is a walk in the park to me.

I had hoped it to be cleaner, though…."

Normally, a suspect wasn't allowed to have visitors.

But Atobe was a powerful man with connections.

Oshitari was a close friend of the family too.

So Fuji had 15 minutes of precious time to talk the matter over with his father.

Tezuka had urged to come along, but Fuji refused.

There were things only he and his father ought to know, after all…

"When's the trial?"

Atobe leaned back. "It's going to take a while. Could be a month or two.

It's because that damned war is taking everyone's time."

Atobe's eyes shifted to his son.

"Listen, Syu…. Yuuta's on my lip and won't let me go any time soon.

I don't want you on and about in a town at war, without your father by your side."

Fuji frowned worried. Of course, his father was saying this to protect him and Tsubame's secret, not because of the war.

"What… do you want me to do then?"

Atobe paused.

"…. Go to your sister… Go back to Japan."

Fuji stared at his father, his mind blanked out.

Away? Back to Japan?

But… what about father?

What about Tsubame?

What about Yuuta and Oshitari?

… Tezuka..

* * *

When arriving at Tezuka's apartment, the older was already waiting for him in the door opening.

Fuji sighed and dumped his head against his friend's chest.

"How did it go?" Tezuka asked.

"Hnnn…" Fuji snuggled.

Tezuka took him along inside, without letting go of him.

"So… What happened?"

"….." Fuji forced a smile on his face.

"It's fine… just a misunderstanding… it's going to take a while, though.

...Actually, I can't stay for too long. There's a lot I have to arrange with my dad's business partners and such."

Tezuka frowned. He was a man who valued responsibilities, so he didn't disagree to Fuji wanting to help his father the best he could, but...

"Then... I'll come with you."

"No." Fuji averted his eyes. "uhm... If you want to help me, then... wait for me here for a while. I'll be back soon, really."

Tezuka stared at him. He felt skeptical about the matter. Something was off with how Fuji was behaving.

"well... Alright. But do come back soon. Will you promise me?"

Two blue eyes looked up at him.

And Tezuka knew from that look. He knew Fuji couldn't make such a promise!

The boy pinched his eyes into his usual smile. "Of course."

"..."

"I'll come back as soon as I can, then... Bye bye."

He turned off and left.

* * *

"...tsk."

Tezuka never thought he'd one day have to use his skills as a reporter to stalk his lover.

He was in luck that Fuji chose to walk the distance rather than to take the bus.

Thinking about it... If Fuji's house was really on walking distance, he must have played the 'last bus' talk as an excuse to stay over.

Did Fuji already like him back then?

Then there was all the more reason for Tezuka to wonder why the other was keeping secrets from him like this.

To be honest, Tezuka had wanted to get mad at him, right then and there.

But his enigmatic boyfriend was a tough nut to crack if it comes down to things he doesn't want others to know.

So even if he were to be thought of as a creepy stalker, this was the only solution Tezuka could think of.

Fuji led him to his house. It was a big land house, typical to Atobe's style.

Tezuka doubted if Fuji has had any saying in the matter of interior.

With a little trouble, Tezuka broke in through a window.

The house was... completely empty?

* * *

Tezuka didn't understand. Why would Fuji's house be empty like this?

Carefully, to not make a sound, he headed for the room where Fuji was.

The boy looked...surprisingly calm.

He was writing something down.

A letter?

The youngster looked up. Fuji's eyes were keen and his ears were sharp.

Shock. Despair even. And a small hint of hope was reflected in his eyes as he spotted Tezuka.

"...What is the meaning of this?" The taller man walked towards him.

Fuji gazed down."...The house is empty."

"I can see that. Why?" Tezuka urged. His patience was running out.

Fuji had been lying about something. And had been hiding things...

"Niou took care of everything; I don't know what he did with our items."

"Niou?...That is not my point. 'Why' are they gone?"

"..."

"Fuji!"

"..." Fuji's small frame looked fragile.

"...I'm sorry... I lied to you..."

Tezuka tried to calm himself. Yelling at the boy wouldn't help.

"Fuji... does this have to do with your father's arrest? If we just wait patiently, he'll be released. He's innocent, right?"

"..." Fuji seemed to doubt between turning off or facing the man in front of him. He chose the latter.

"Tezuka... I am not who I've claimed to be.

I'm a liar...

And a thief..."

Tezuka's eyes grew wide for a moment, but he regained his senses soon enough and grabbed the boy's upper arms.

"Don't take me for a fool... Don't pretend that I don't know what you are like."

"... then..."

"...You are him... aren't you?"

Fuji smiled. "What makes you think that?"

"Nothing. All evidence work against me. But I know you are...I had hoped you were..."

Fuji crumbled the letter in his hand.

Tezuka noticed and gently took it from his clutched hand.

It was a simple letter. Addressed to him.

_Dear Tezuka,_

_Sorry._  
_I am Tsubame._

_With love,_  
_Your Fuji Syusuke._

"Farewell. My love."


End file.
